


Childhood

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Badster pretending to be Dadster, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Underage Sex Between Minors Under The Age Of 10 Years, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut Featuring Underage Characters, Fontcest, Forced Kissing, Hardcore Pedophilia, I mean UNDERAGE, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, and when I say underage, child molestation, dubcon, like seriously, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: Sans and Papyrus love each other very, very much. 
Gaster loves his sons very, very much, even if he hurts them. 
But it's okay. 
That's just how Daddy shows his LOVE.





	1. After School Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: This fic is HEAVY. There's graphic noncon sex scenes involving child versions of Sans and Papyrus in EACH chapter. I do NOT recommend reading this all in one sitting. I write this to...hit a kink. It's not something I recommend reading like a story or all at once. It may get overwhelming. Reading slowly and only when the mood arises works best. That's how I'm writing it anyways. 
> 
> Also...
> 
> I'm not apologizing. 
> 
> WARNING/DISCLAIMER/DOESN'T REALLY NEED TO BE SAID BUT JUST IN CASE: 
> 
> I am a grown adult who can separate fantasy from reality. This is a work of pure self-indulgent fantasy. Not only do I not support any of the ongoings in this fic in real life, but the portrayal of sex in this fic is VASTLY unrealistic. 
> 
> Cause it's porn. 
> 
> That's what porn is. 
> 
> Only read if you understand the above and also read the tags.
> 
> If you have any difficulty reading the explicit accounts of elementary school children having sex or non-consensual incestual sex between adults and minors, please run for the hills. 
> 
> This fic is not for you. 
> 
> For the rest of you - you know who you are ;} - I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Thank you.

“I’M HOME!”

Back from school, Papyrus slammed the door behind him and raced to his bedroom, his sneakers pounding on the stairs, his backpack bouncing at his shoulders. Daddy wouldn’t be home from work for a whole hour and he didn’t want to waste any time. His soul swelled with happiness when he opened the door and saw Sans sitting on the floor with a book and some papers, writing down notes. He rushed forward and threw his arms around his brother’s chest, squeezing tightly. 

“I MISSED YOU!” Papyrus nuzzled his neck, pressing close. 

He felt the rumble of Sans chuckle from his rib cage as he turned, returning the hug. “Hey, bro. Have fun at school?”

Papyrus nodded, but they could talk about his day later. They had less than hour now. He raised his face from Sans’ neck and kissed him, pressing their teeth together. Sans didn’t hesitate to kiss back and Papyrus hummed softly as he felt warm inside already. He parted his mouth first, though Sans quickly followed his lead, summoning their tongues like Daddy had shown them, pressing and playing together. It felt so good, shivers running down his spine. Papyrus slid onto his older brother’s lap, sliding his arms around his neck as he squirmed, rolling his hips against him. Sans gave a soft sound. He dropped his pen as his hand slid up Papyrus’ lower spine, sliding under his shirt.

Their kiss ended, but they remained close, Papyrus panting softly. “I want to play, Sans. Can we play, please?”

Sans blushed, his cheeks a cool blue as he glanced to the side. “…Yeah, bro. We can play.”

His soul swelling, Papyrus kissed his brother’s cheek and neck, nuzzling close as he continued to roll his hips, his pelvis already tingling and warming up at the friction. “Make me feel good…please…”

He could feel Sans shudder through his blue jacket and took it as a good sign. He wanted to make Sans feel good too. Sans pushed the straps of Papyrus’ backpack off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Sans kissed him first this time, and Papyrus closed his eyes as he returned it as best he can, wanting to do a good job like Daddy showed him. His brother’s tongue was a lot nicer though than Daddy’s, gentle and slow. Daddy’s thick, slimy tongue would push inside too hard, rubbing against the back of his skull. Sometimes, if Daddy was in a grumpy mood, he’d shove it in and Papyrus would want to cough, but had to hold it in or else it would make Daddy really angry. 

No, Sans was much better. A pretty shade of blue, gentle and soft, caressing his own orange tongue like it wanted to play.  
Papyrus moaned softly, pressing his hips harder against his brother’s. It felt so good. More, he wanted more. 

As if sensing what he wanted, Sans broke the kiss, running his tongue along his chin and then down his neck bones. Papyrus leaned back a bit as Sans pushed his shoulders gently, shifting their positions a bit. He had to lean on the palms of his hands, as Sans pushed up his long sleeved shirt, letting his tongue run down his sternum, fingers gently caressing his ribs. Papyrus’s mind went fluffy. He rocked his hips up, but only met empty air, having slipped to the floor and off his brother’s lap. 

“Be patient, bro. I’ve got you…” Sans murmured against his ribs.

Papyrus nodded and tried to be a good boy, even as he spread his femurs apart, eager for more. His brother moved lower, pressing his tongue along his lower spine. A shiver of pleasure ran through his small frame as Sans licked and kissed his bones. Papyrus was trembling with anticipation, knowing exactly where this was going. 

Sans was so good at wet kisses, but was especially good at wet kisses between his thighs. Daddy made him practice a lot, so he was probably the best. Once, Papyrus had asked Sans if he liked doing them, if it felt good for him too. His brother had blushed deeply and said yes. Papyrus felt that’s why he was so good at them. 

Tugging off his red shorts, Sans’ blue tongue moved to the front of his pelvis, pressing against his pubis and the holes on either side. Papyrus cried out softly, letting himself fall onto his back, on top of Sans’ homework. He bit on the long sleeves of his COOL KID white and orange shirt so he wasn’t too loud. Sans didn’t like it when he got too loud, afraid Daddy might hear them. Papyrus kept his eyes open, breathing harshly as Sans pulled his thighs further apart and lifted his hips. His magic had already formed itself, a wet, throbbing pussy just for his brother. Sans stared with a strange, intense look in his eyes that made Papyrus squirm before he leaned in, sliding his tongue gently along the folds, fingers spreading him apart. 

“Mm! …Sans…more,” Papyrus whimpered, hips jerking into his mouth, a line of orange sliding down his brother’s chin. 

Sans nodded and plunged inside. Papyrus shut his eyes at the intense heat of his brother’s tongue, tightening as it squirmed inside. He couldn’t help it, bucking his hips. He bit hard on both sleeve, moaning loudly against them. So good, Sans was so good. His brother’s tongue played deep inside him, a tight and hot feeling rising from where Sans licked, making him feel good all over. Papyrus trembled, whimpering as the sensation grew and grew. He gasped sharply, arching off the ground as his body was wracked with a sharp, intense pleasure, his bones shuddering as his insides clamped on Sans tongue. His brother didn’t stop or pull away, bringing a thumb to rub against his clit, making him shudder longer, crying out softly. 

Papyrus didn’t know how long he was laying there for, panting and moaning against his wet sleeves. Sans had pulled away and was rubbing his leg in a nice way.

“Bro, you okay?” 

Papyrus nodded, lowering his arms to look at his brother. Sans was leaning over him, his face blue all over, breathing through his mouth with that same intense look in his eyes. 

“…Can I…can I put it in?” he asked quietly, rubbing his leg harder. “…please?”

Papyrus felt warm at his brother’s voice. He nodded, spreading his legs further. His brother clambered over him, pressing their mouths together again. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans’ neck, opening his mouth to him. Their tongues twisted and rubbed together as Sans pressed closer, fumbling with his dark shorts. He could feel his brother’s cock pressing against his opening and he whimpered, gripping Sans tightly.

His brother was so hard. 

There was a moment of fear. There always was. But his brother didn’t shove it in like Daddy sometimes did when he was in a bad mood. Sans was careful, even though Papyrus knew he really, really wanted to go fast. He felt the head slip in first, his brother gasping softly against his skull. Inch by inch, his brother pushed inside. Papyrus wondered how much time they had left. If Daddy found them like this…

Sans was completely inside him, hot and throbbing, making Papyrus shudder. It felt so good. 

“Sans…” he moaned, wrapping his legs around his brother’s waist as best as he could. “Sans…hurry…”

“I know…I know, bro…” Sans whispered, voice heavy and thick, the sound making Paps squirm.

His brother started to move, pulling out before rocking back in, gasping and moaning softly. Sans was always so quiet, no matter what he was doing or what was being done to him, even when Daddy was very rough. Papyrus admired Sans so much, and right now he was making him feel so good. They moved together, not too fast, not too slow, his brother filling and emptying him over and over again. A tight heat ran up his spine with each thrust and Papyrus bit down on Sans’ jacket to quiet his cries, trembling at the sensations. Sans started to go faster and Papyrus did his best to tighten around him, rolling his hips like Daddy taught them. Sans’ panting quickened and Papyrus could tell he was almost finished.

Papyrus kissed him, pushing his tongue inside his brother’s mouth as he tugged on him, wanting to feel it, wanting his brother’s cum. Sans swore softly and arched his spine, burying himself completely inside Papyrus’ cunt. Papyrus cried out sharply, cumming a second time as he felt his brother release deep inside, hot and wet. They shuddered together in each others arms, overwhelmed. 

So good. 

It was worth coming straight home for this one moment with Sans. 

Sans eventually went limp on top of him and Papyrus went slack under his brother’s weight. It wasn’t uncomfortable. They curled around each other like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly. Papyrus nuzzled his brother’s soft jacket, closing his eyes. He could already feel his brother’s deep breathing, drifting to sleep. It was so comfy. He could lay there like this all day.

The closing of the front door downstairs woke them up immediately.

Daddy was home.


	2. Sans, age 11

 

They hadn’t always played together like this.

It was a secret.

Their secret.

A game they weren't supposed to play without Daddy there.

That's why Papyrus had to be quick to wash off before Daddy saw the cum running down his legs; why he would then wait in the bathroom until Daddy took Sans to his bedroom like he always did after a long, hard day at work; why they had to be careful.

Daddy couldn't find out. He'd get really angry if he did.

Sans knew children weren’t supposed to play these adult games at all. But Daddy loved them so much that it was okay. They were his special, beautiful little boys. They weren’t like the other monster kids. They didn’t have a mom. And Sans didn’t have to go to school because he already knew everything and kept getting yelled at by the teachers for sleeping in class.

They never knew why he was so tired all the time and they never will.

If they told, Daddy would get angry and they’d all get in trouble.

Now they were playing their own game, a dangerous one. One that Daddy couldn’t know about or else they’d get punished again.

It was worth the risk.

Sans couldn’t help it.

Papyrus couldn’t either, but it wasn’t his fault.

His baby brother didn’t remember, but Daddy hadn’t always played with them this way. He was barely five when they started, when Daddy changed. Sans didn’t like to think about it too much.

It was how things were now. And that was okay.

It was okay.

Really.

It was.


	3. Big Boy Bath

Water spilled over the edge of the tub as Sans pounced his baby brother, tickling his ribs until he squealed. Papyrus squirmed to get away, splashing and kicking, bursting with laughter. Sans laughed too, fighting to keep the five year old in his slippery grasp.

“Now, now. That’s enough,” Daddy said, though he was smiling too, half hidden behind a book. “Settle down.”

He sat in a chair next to the tub like he always did at bath time, pretending to read. Sans wondered how come he never turned the pages. His eyes kept peeking over the top, watching them play. Maybe the book was really boring. Sans didn’t mind though. Daddy was always so busy at work that they hardly got to see him during the day.

But every night he came home with dinner, gave them their bath and tucked them into bed.

It was Sans’ favorite time of the day.

Sans let his brother go and Papyrus kept giggling, hugging his sides and kicking his feet. “That tickles!”

“Alright. That’s enough.” Beside them, Daddy set his book down and pulled his chair closer, picking up the soapy shower poof. “Let’s get you cleaned up."

Papyrus giggled some more as Daddy reached over and washed under his arm, tickling him some more. Sans grinned before he turned to the soap suds floating in the water, gathering them up and making a small mountain of tiny bubbles. He played for only a moment before he noticed the silence.

Papyrus had stopped laughing

Sans looked up again. Daddy was running the poof over his brother’s back in slow circles, while his other hand was hidden under the soapy water between his brother’s legs. Papyrus was looking up at him with wide curious eyes as he squirmed, whimpering.

“D-daddy?”

Daddy smiled, kissing the top of his small skull. “It’s okay. Be a good boy and stay still for me.”

Most of the soap in the bath dissolved and Sans could see Daddy's hand through the water. His fingers were rubbing small circles along Papyrus’ pubic bone for a few moments, then slid inside, palming his brother’s sacrum.

Papyrus gasped softy, gripping Daddy’s arm. “That feels…funny.”

“Shh, it’s okay. Almost done.”

Sans stared. Why was Daddy touching Papyrus in his private place? Did it get dirty?

Daddy noticed him watching. He glanced back at him with a crooked smile. “Sans, such a naughty little boy. Are you enjoying yourself?”

Feeling hot in the face, Sans turned away. “N-no, I’m not...”

He didn’t know what to say. Was it bad to watch?

Daddy chuckled. “Don’t lie. Here, I’ll help you in just a moment.”

Sans’ soul twisted nervously, not sure what Daddy meant. He glanced up in time to see Daddy pull his hand out of the water.

“There. All clean.” He rubbed his brother’s spine. “Such a good boy, Papyrus. Now give Daddy a kiss.”

Papyrus turned to Daddy obediently, pressing their teeth together like they always did. Daddy hummed softly as they kissed, stroking his brother’s collarbone before finally drawing away. “Thank you.”

He then dragged his chair over to where Sans was, reaching out and stroking the back of his skull.

Sans blushed, embarrassed. “Daddy, I don’t…”

“Don’t be afraid,” Daddy said gently. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I only want to show you something fun you can do. Something big boys do. You're a big boy, right? …Give me your hand.”

After a moment's hesitation, Sans obeyed and raised his hand to him. His nervousness eased a bit as Daddy brought his fingers to his teeth, kissing them lightly.

“Just relax,” Daddy murmured. "You're going to like this."

He guided his hand under the water and between Sans' legs. Sans obeyed the best he could as Daddy began to move Sans' fingers against his pubic bone. First in circles, then up and down, sending warm tingles throughout the area.

Papyrus watched from the other end of the tub. He leaned in, staring at where Daddy was touching him. Sans blushed, utterly exposed. He looked away as Daddy’s hand lifted from his own.

“Don’t stop,” Daddy said, kissing his skull gently. "Keep going."

Sans kept rubbing, his hand fumbling against his pelvis. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but it felt…good in a weird, new way. He jumped a little as Daddy’s hand went inside him, palming his sacrum like he had done to Papyrus. Sans felt a strange, but pleasant warmth spread at the contact.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Daddy breathed against his skull.

Sans nodded, his soul fluttering at the sensations. Daddy added his other hand, his long fingers stroking his ischium, pushing into the holes. A strange pressure began to build inside and he couldn't stop trembling.

“Mmmm! D-daddy! It…it feels…” Sans panted and squirmed under the onslaught. “It’s…ah! Ah!”

“Let go. It’s okay.”

Daddy’s hands moved faster, pressing down. Soft, broken sounds fell from his mouth, unable to keep them down.

Something was coming. Something...something...

“Ah!!”

It was like something burst inside him. A wave of hot, tight pleasure shot through his bones, leaving him gasping and trembling under Daddy’s grip.

It was scary.

Then it was over.

The pleasure melted into tingles that spread throughout his quivering bones. Sans wanted to cry, but managed to hold it in, taking deep breaths as Daddy held him. Sans clung to his arms, soaking Daddy's sleeves with cold bath water.

“There, there. It’s okay, It’s okay.” Daddy rubbed his back, holding him close. “It felt good, didn’t it?”

Sans wasn’t so sure, but didn't want to upset him. He nodded and nuzzled Daddy's arm, wiping away any tears before Papyrus saw them.

“Good boy. You did so well. Now that you're a big boy, you can play like this anytime you want.”

Sans’ soul warmed at Daddy’s praise, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to play this way. It was too new. It felt too weird.

“Wowie! Can I play, can I play too?!” Papyrus splashed a bit as he jumped towards them, eyes wide and shinning with excitement.

His brother seemed to have completely forgotten how he whimpered and squirmed when Daddy had touched him earlier. Maybe he was too little for this. Sans wanted to say something, but was afraid Daddy would get angry if he protested. It was Daddy’s game. Daddy’s rules.

Sans looked up as Daddy smiled, still rubbing his back.

“We’ll see," he said. "Come on. It’s getting late.”

Papyrus whined softly, but relented with a pout. “Oookaaay.”

As his brother climbed out of the tub, Daddy took Sans by the chin and pulled. Sans didn't think to resist, letting Daddy bring their teeth together in a kiss. Holding him in place, Daddy pried Sans’ jaw open and forced his tongue inside. Soul twisting in fear, Sans shuddered with a soft whimper as Daddy licked along the inside of his mouth, groaning deeply.

It lasted for only for a moment, Daddy pulling away with a smile as Sans rubbed his mouth, heat rising in his face.

“You’re a big boy now,” he said softly. “So you get big boy kisses.”

Sans didn’t know what to say, trying to calm his racing soul. He wasn’t sure he liked big boy kisses. Still he nodded because that was what Daddy wanted.

"Good." Daddy pressed his teeth against the top of his skull and finally drew away, helping Papyrus get dressed into his pajamas.

Sans stayed in the tub for a bit longer, still shaking.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to be a big boy anymore.


	4. Papyrus, age 8

 

Papyrus and his brother were both very lucky.

In fact, Papyrus was convinced they were the luckiest monsters alive.

They had the best Daddy in the whole wide Underground!

Daddy would read them bedtime stories and would listen when Papyrus wanted to tell one of his own.

He would let them use all the bubble soap they wanted in the bath and would let them stay up late to watch a nighttime TV show if they asked.

Daddy loved them so much.

He gave them all the hugs and kisses and cuddles they could ever ask for. He made them feel so special and loved.

Papyrus wanted nothing more than to make Daddy happy, to show him how much he loved him too.

And he loved his Daddy. So very much.

So when Daddy would kiss him on the mouth, Papyrus would kiss him back. When Daddy would stroke his spine when they cuddled, he would stay still, even if it tickled. And when Daddy would touch him in his private places, Papyrus would do his best to stay quiet and would spread his legs as told.

When Daddy got sad or grumpy, Papyrus would do anything to make him happy again.

And if that meant hurting for a bit, that was okay. It was only for a little while.

Besides, Papyrus was very tough! Both Daddy and Sans said he was, and he believed them.

Or at least he wanted to.

Sometimes, when he was alone and afraid, and the hurting lasted more than just a little while, he’d cry.

He’d cry and cry.

But that was okay.

He would cry when no one was looking and then he would feel a little better.

Then he’d be able to play again.

Cause seeing Daddy and Sans happy made him happy.

It was what he wanted more than anything.

Because Papyrus was so lucky.

So lucky!


	5. Bedtime Kisses

 

Daddy pulled up the blanket to Papyrus’ chin, tucking him in bed. He was nice and cozy, feeling so warm and clean after their bath. Daddy turned off the lamp and kissed Papyrus softly on the mouth.

Papyrus kissed him back.

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

Daddy smiled. “Goodnight, my baby boy.”

Papyrus pouted. “I’m not a baby!”

Daddy chuckled and rubbed his leg through the blanket. “I know, I know. Goodnight, Papyrus. Sweet dreams.”

He stood and went to Sans’ bed to do the same. Papyrus nuzzled his pillow and closed his eyes as he waited for the click of the door that signaled Daddy had left.

It never came.

Daddy didn’t leave right away like he normally did. Instead, Papyrus heard a strange wet sound coming from the other side of the room. Curious, Papyrus turned to his side to look. The door was slightly open and a sliver of light from the hallway cut across the foot of his bed, gently illuminating the otherwise dark room. With it, he could make out Daddy on Sans’ bed, his brother underneath him.

They were kissing.

But not the closed mouthed kissing that Papyrus often shared with Daddy in the bath and before bed. Sans and Daddy’s mouths were open and Daddy’s tongue was pushing inside. He could see it glistening in the gap between them, sliding and moving like slippery noodle. There was a faint blue glow that must have been his brother’s tongue, dancing with Daddy’s black one. Papyrus could hear Sans breathing harshly through his nose before Daddy broke the kiss, pulling away his brother’s sheets.

Papyrus’ soul started to twist nervously. This seemed like something he wasn’t supposed to see and that he should pretend to sleep so he wouldn’t get in trouble.

He kept watching anyway.

Daddy pushed up Sans’ shirt and leaned over him, pressing his thick tongue against his brother’s chest.

“…D-daddy,” Sans whispered, his voice shaky. “D-don’t…”

“Shh. Your brother is sleeping.”

Papyrus’ soul clenched with fear as Sans’ bright eye-lights turned in his direction. He quickly shut his eye-sockets, hoping his brother didn’t notice him watching. He waited for a moment, but Sans didn’t say anything else. There was only the quiet rustling of fabric, that wet sucking noise of Daddy’s tongue, and his brother’s quiet whimpering.

After a moment, Papyrus opened one eye-socket just a little, then both of them all the way when he noticed Sans had turned his head towards the wall. Daddy’s face had moved much lower. Papyrus could see Daddy’s fingers pushing and rubbing along his brother’s ribs as his long tongue wrapped around Sans’ lower spine, stroking it like a hand.

Wowie.

He didn’t know Daddy’s tongue could do that.

One of Daddy’s hand slid inside Sans’ light blue pajama bottoms and Papyrus could see his hand moving under the fabric, rubbing back and forth. Sans was gripping the sheets, gasping and making strained sounds against clenched teeth. Daddy did something Papyrus couldn’t see, and Sans gasped louder, arching his spine off the bed. Even from across the dark room, Papyrus could see him shaking.

Oh! It was like what Daddy had done in the bath. They must be playing more big boy games.

But it was different. Daddy pulled Sans’ pants down and lowered his head so his tongue disappeared inside his brother’s pelvis. Sans cried out quietly, squirming against the sheets. Papyrus couldn’t look away, fascinated by another soft, blue glow that bloomed in the darkness.

It came from where Daddy was licking.

Daddy pulled his head back and Papyrus could just make out his smile.

“My, what a pretty little pussy you made for me, Sans,” he whispered. “And so wet. My naughty little boy, I didn’t even have to tell you how.”

Sans didn’t answer him, breathing heavy and staring at the wall. Papyrus couldn’t see his face. Daddy laughed under his breath, face still over his brother’s pelvis. He stroked Sans’ thigh.

“Do you want Daddy’s tongue that badly? …Alright, since you’ve been so good.”

Papyrus watched as Daddy grabbed Sans’ pajama bottoms and pulled them off completely, tossing them on the floor. Papyrus’ soul fluttered. What was Daddy doing? Why was he taking Sans’ clothes off so soon after putting them on? He was so confused.

Sans didn’t answer Daddy, but he wasn’t silent either. Even from this distance, Papyrus could hear his brother whimper and moan quietly. Almost like he was hurt. Or maybe he was feeling really good, like when Daddy rubbed his back sometimes after school. Papyrus would make soft sounds like that too, feeling warm and nice.

Not fair. He wanted to feel nice too.

Sans lay there, visibly trembling, as Daddy grabbed his thighs and lifted his waist. Daddy lowered his open mouth, his tongue disappearing into that soft, blue glow.

“A-ah! D-Daddy!” Sans cried out, much louder than before.

Papyrus felt silly to pretend to sleep now with Sans making so much noise. He raised his head a little to see better, wondering how that would feel, Daddy’s tongue in that place…

Sans’ whole body rattled and his legs twitched in Daddy’s grip. Daddy didn’t stop to look or yell at Sans for being loud this time. He kept licking and Papyrus could hear a faint wet slurping.

It went on for only a little while longer. Sans’ whole body suddenly jerked and seemed to lock up against Daddy’s mouth, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a stuttered cry. His brother shuddered in that position for a single moment, then fell back against his bed, taking deep, quivering breaths.

Daddy raised his head and Papyrus could see a faint glow on his face. His mouth was covered with stuff that glowed the same blue color as Sans' magic.

Daddy licked it off, rubbing Sans’ thighs.

“That’s it. Such a big boy, taking all of Daddy's tongue,” he whispered.

Sans didn’t say anything, wrapping an arm over his eyes.

Daddy reached down for Sans’ pajamas on the floor and looked up in Papyrus’ direction.

Papyrus quickly ducked his head back onto his pillow when their eyes briefly met. He threw his blanket over his head, worried he was about to get in trouble, his soul pounding.

But Daddy didn’t say anything. When it felt safe again, Papyrus lowered his blanket to peek. Daddy had pulled Sans’ pants back on and covered him up with the blanket again. His brother didn’t move, still turned towards the wall with an arm over his face.

“Give me a kiss,” Daddy whispered and for a moment Papyrus thought Sans wouldn’t do it.

It almost seemed like his brother had gone to sleep.

But after only a second pause, Sans lowered his arm and raised his face to Daddy’s in a very quick, closed mouthed kiss, before pressing his head back against the pillow, staring at the wall again.

Daddy gently kissed the side of his skull. “Good night, Sans. I love you very much.”

Papyrus’ soul twisted a bit at that. Why did Sans get the special goodnight kiss? It wasn’t fair. Just because he was younger…

His soul froze as Daddy glanced in his direction again and Papyrus shut his eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. He was sure Daddy would say something angry to him now, but he didn’t.

Papyrus listened as Daddy walked to the door and stepped out, closing it behind him with the familiar click.

After waiting a moment to make sure Daddy was really gone this time, Papyrus sat up and looked over to where his brother continued to lay on his back, still facing the wall.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered. “Are you okay?”

There was no response.

“Sans?”

“…Go to bed.”

Papyrus didn’t like the way his brother’s voice seemed to waver, like he was about to cry. Sans never cried. But if he was, Papyrus knew he would want to be left alone. Maybe Daddy had played with him too roughly, like Sans had done when he was smaller and made him cry by accident.

“Okay, Sans.” Papyrus lay back down in bed, watching the back of his brother’s skull. “…Goodnight, Sans.”

Sans didn’t say it back.

It got very quiet.


	6. Sans, age 9

 

It scared Sans.

It wasn’t that it hurt. It was just…

Sans didn’t like it.

It was scary and confusing. Sans didn’t understand what Daddy was doing and why. He hated that. Sans was usually very smart and knew a lot of things. It was why Daddy kept him home to study, so that he could one day help him at the Lab. Sans was very important to Daddy, very important for his work. He taught Sans a lot of things…

But this was different and new and he didn’t like it.

Sans didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like he could tell Daddy. He didn’t want to upset him, but he was scared.

Sans didn’t like it.

…At first.

 

One day, Daddy changed his mind.


	7. Homeschooled

 

Sans stared at his unlaced sneakers as he stood in the doorway to Daddy’s bedroom. He tugged on the fabric inside his pockets, focusing on the feel of it against his bones. He loved his jacket. Papyrus had found it that one time Daddy took them dumpster diving. It was several sizes too big, but that’s what he loved about it. Whenever he wore it, he felt like he was being hugged. It felt nice.

“Come in, Sans.”

Sans didn’t want to go in. He wanted to go back to his room. He wasn’t done with his school work and he liked to get it done before Papyrus got home so they could play outside before dinner. Even if he had finished, he still didn’t want to go in. He was nervous.

“Sans.”

He winced, but finally looked up. Daddy was on his bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard wearing his usual black suit. It was his day off from work, so his white coat was hanging on the closet door. Daddy was smiling.

“It’s okay,” he said and patted the empty space next to him. “I know I scared you last night, but I promise I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do. I just want to talk.”

Sans frowned a little, now worried he was in trouble. What did Daddy want to talk about? Did he do something wrong? Daddy was nice most of the time, but he would get very angry if Sans or his brother misbehaved.

He approached the bed and crawled over to sit beside him. Daddy wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Sans’ soul raced, very aware of Daddy’s hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry, Sans. All I want to do is watch a video with you,” Daddy said, pulling out a remote control. He was still smiling, rubbing Sans arm in a friendly way. “That’s all. Is that okay?”

Sans relaxed as he eyed the remote. He nodded, shifting closer. “What is it about?”

Daddy pushed a button and the old T.V. that sat against the wall across the bed turned on. “It’s about…”

He pressed another button and the word “START” appeared in big letters on the blue T.V. screen before it turned to black as the video began to play.

“…what we did last night.”

Sans tensed up immediately.

Daddy must have felt it, his arm squeezing him in a gentle hug. “I know, I know. I went too fast. I didn’t mean to scare you. But Sans, what have I told you about the things that scare us?”

Sans glanced up at him. “They only scare us because we don’t understand them.”

“Exactly. Knowledge is the key to never being afraid. Consider this part of your education, Sans.” Daddy looked him in the eye, suddenly very serious. “Now, I’m not supposed to be showing this to you. It’s something for adults only and I’d get in a lot of trouble with the Royal Guard if they were to find out I taught you these things. But you’re not a normal child. You’re very special. My special boy. So you must keep this a secret between us. Just like the experiments we do at the lab, okay? It’s very important.”

Sans nodded, feeling a little better. He loved secrets. “Okay.”

Daddy kissed the top of his head and Sans snuggled against him.

Voices filled the room as the movie began to play, bringing his attention back to the television screen. Leaning against Daddy, he watched with curiosity, eager to learn. At first he thought it was a human tape that had found itself way down to the Dump, but it was actually an old monster production.

_“That’s right, baby girl. Spread your sweet pussy for me. That’s it...”_

In the video, a petite violet-skinned monster with curled demon horns was sprawled across a bed, talking with another monster who was just off screen. She could only have been a handful of years older than Sans, laying back with her legs spread wide apart. Her mouth hung open as she panted. She had her hand down between her thighs, her fingers splayed. Sans leaned forward a little, not quite sure what he was looking at.

Daddy ran his fingers gently down the back of his skull. “That’s a pussy, Sans. Do you remember how you made one last night?”

Sans blushed at the memory and he looked up at him for a moment, before looking back at the TV. The demon girl was rubbing herself, the camera zooming in as she worked. Her hand slid up and down the inner folds of her pussy before pressing a thumb against the top. She moaned loudly, her fingers moving faster.

_“Feel good?”_

The girl nodded, panting. She slid two slender fingers inside herself, moaning. _“Yes. Please, Daddy. I want more.”_

Oh, Sans thought. It _was_ a game adults played.

An older, taller monster came into the shot, green scales covering his back and sides, completely naked. He knelt on the floor and leaned over her, hands on her knees. It zoomed in again to the dragon monster opening his mouth, letting out a dark tongue. He licked her, tongue rubbing against her slit, before closing his maw where her thumb had been. The girl’s hips bucked into his mouth, crying out sharply.

_“Yes! Ah! Please!”_

“It’s different for other monsters," Daddy explained, his hand moving to Sans' back, lightly rubbing his spine through his jacket. “They don’t have to use their magic to summon these parts like we do, much like how we don’t need to summon our arms and legs. But while most girl monsters have pussies, and boy monsters have cocks, we skeleton monsters can have both regardless of our gender. …Do you want to see mine?”

Sans turned around, his soul racing a bit. “Can I?”

Daddy’s smile grew and he undid his belt, pulling down his black pants. Sans inched closer, eager to see. He’d never seen Daddy without his clothes before. Daddy pushed his pants down to his knees, exposing his bare pelvis. It was a lot like his own, but much larger. There were faint cracks and scrapes along the bones, but they didn’t look like they hurt.

“There’s nothing there,” Sans asked, confused.

“Well, remember what I said,” Daddy said as the video continued in the background, filling the room with a soft moaning. “Skeletons have to use our magic to bring it out. It doesn’t require much effort, much like your eyes and your tongue. All that is required is...stimulation.” He brought fingers along his pubis, humming a bit as he stroked. “Would you like to help?”

Sans nodded. He felt a bit more confident now as he reached for Daddy’s pelvis, lightly running his fingers along his pelvic inlet. He glanced up at Daddy’s face for his reaction.

“Mmm, that’s it. It feels good,” he said, reaching with his other hand to stroke Sans’ cheek. “You’re doing really well.”

Sans blushed with pride, smiling. This game was new, but…it wasn’t so bad. He pressed a bit firmer, dragging his palm along the top edge of Daddy’s pubis, then down its middle when Daddy took his own hand away to let him do it by himself. The bones grew warm under his touch, and began to glow a soft, deep violet. Daddy moaned some more.

“That’s it. There feels really good. Also…” Daddy gently took his hand and guided his fingers down to his pubic arch, rubbing back and forth. “There, right there…oh…”

Wanting to do well, Sans focused on that spot, rubbing with all his fingers. He even reached with his thumb along his pubic symphysis, since Daddy seemed to like it there too. Sans glanced up at Daddy’s face, noticing the blush on his cheek, Daddy's eye-lights watching his every move.

“You’re doing perfectly, Sans.”

Sans felt a rush of pleasure at the praise. He turned back to Daddy’s pelvis and was surprised to see the glow and warmth had grown, magic swirling and thickening in the space below his hand. He pulled his hand back as Daddy’s pussy appeared, plump and throbbing with a soft heat. Curious, Sans poked his fingers inside the strange mound.

“It’s wet,” he noted, his fingers stained with a violet gooey substance.

Daddy leaned further back and reached down like the demon girl on the TV had done, spreading the folds apart. Up close, Sans could see it much better. There was a round nub at the top, a soft meaty area under that, then it went inside him, like an entrance to his body. Sans leaned closer, sliding his fingers against Daddy’s folds.

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

Daddy nodded, eyes half-lidded as he watched him. “Here. Let me show you.”

He took Sans hand and guided his fingers inside, the walls clenching around them.

“Like that, Sans,” Daddy breathed, letting his hand go. “Keep going.”

Sans nodded and pushed his fingers in and out of Daddy’s wet pussy, making a squishy sound. It was fascinating.

“It’s so warm and wet.”

“That’s how you know…you’re going a really good job.” Daddy brushed his fingers over Sans’ skull. “That’s it. …Now try it with your tongue.”

Sans blinked, looking up at him again. The idea of licking that place was…gross. Daddy laughed breathlessly at his expression.

“Go on. Don’t you want to make Daddy feel good? It’s part of the game, remember?”

Sans hesitated, but curiosity and an intense desire to please him won out. He leaned in closer, bringing out his small, blue tongue. Daddy smelled funny, but it was an interesting scent. He kind of liked it.

“Go on,” Daddy breathed.

Sans licked his teeth and swallowed before finally taking the plunge, running his tongue along Daddy’s slit. Daddy gasped softly as Sans shuddered. It tasted weird. Bitter and salty.

“I don’t like it,” Sans said quietly, looking up at him.

Daddy continued to pet his skull. “You’ll get used to it. Now be a good boy, go on.”

Sans swallowed, licking the inside of his mouth before nodding. Sometimes being a good boy meant being uncomfortable. He learned that from Daddy’s experiments. But if it made Daddy happy…

Sans pressed his mouth against Daddy’s pussy, licking as much as he could. Daddy’s hand pressed down on his skull as he moaned.

“Yes,yes... Sans, that’s it. Oh, you’re so good. So good...”

He gave him simple instructions, spots that felt better than others. The nub on top seemed to feel the best, but Daddy also seemed to love it when he put his tongue inside. Sans breathed through his nose and worked as best he could as more and more of Daddy’s juices filled his mouth. He pulled back when it got too much, swallowing and gasping for air. He was afraid Daddy would get annoyed with him for pulling away, but he only smiled.

“Oh, your face is such a beautiful mess."

Sans blushed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, embarrassed.

“Sans,” Daddy grinned crookedly at him, plunging his long fingers deep inside himself. “Do you want to see Daddy’s cock?”

Sans blinked. “What’s a cock?”

Daddy laughed and nodded towards the video. Sans had almost forgotten about it. He turned in time to see the demon girl on her knees, the dragon monster grabbing a fistful of her hair as she…she…

Sans tilted his head, squinting slightly. “What is that?”

There was something in her mouth, filling it up completely. It took him a moment for him to realize it was connected to the dragon monster’s waist. The demon girl’s head was bobbing on it, the thick appendage sliding in and out of her mouth, her red tongue pressing against the underside.

_“Good girl. Swallow Daddy’s cock. Take it all. …Fuck!”_

“That’s a cock, Sans.”

Sans looked away from the screen, looking back. His eye-lights widened as his soul spiked with surprise. Daddy’s pussy was gone. Instead, sitting at the base of his pubis was a long, thick appendage, much like the one on the TV. It was a deep purple, so dark it looked black except along the edges where some light shined through.

“And this is mine,” Daddy said, wrapping a hand around it, stroking slowly. “Go ahead. Touch it.”

Sans looked from Daddy’s face to his cock. He eyed it carefully, once again fascinated. Daddy pulled his hand away and leaned back against the headboard, waiting patiently with a fond smile. Sans could feel Daddy’s love radiating from his soul and it made him feel good.

Safe.

He turned back to Daddy's cock and poked it a few times. It was so hard. He wrapped his small hand around its length, unable to close it all the way. A drop of Daddy’s juice pooled at the head and slid down the shaft.

Daddy moaned softly. “It’s really sensitive. …Move your hand up and down. It feels really good.”

Sans stroked him. The fleshy tissue was very smooth, throbbing with a soft heat. He turned to look at Daddy. “Can I make one too?”

“Of course,” Daddy said breathlessly, eye sockets half-lidded. “But one thing at a time. Now… Use your mouth. Like…in the video.”

Sans nodded and leaned down, running his tongue along the outside. It didn’t taste as strongly as Daddy’s pussy did, but it did have that distinct salty taste. He could feel his Daddy’s magic through his tongue and it made him tingle all over.

“Be careful with your teeth,” Daddy warned, trembling. “Make a throat, like you’re eating. S-suck on it like a popsicle…”

Wanting to please Daddy, Sans obeyed as best he could. He carefully placed Daddy’s cock in his mouth. Its head pressed against his tongue before sliding further inside, rubbing along the soft magical lining of his cheek.

Remembering what the girl had done in the video, Sans ran his tongue along the underside of the shaft and moved his head, Daddy’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

“Y-yes! S-sans. So good. My good, sweet boy… That's it…keep going…”

Daddy’s taste grew stronger as more juices came out. Sans pulled back for a minute, taking a breath. He lapped it up, pressing his tongue against the tip. Daddy moaned loudly at that and Sans realized this place felt the best. He switched between licking the tip and taking it inside his mouth, the inner walls of his mouth and throat sucking on it like Daddy had told him until he needed to breathe again, pulling back to press his tongue against the leaking head again.

“Nngh! Sans, stop!” Daddy sat up suddenly, grabbing Sans’ shoulders and pushing him back. “Here. Open your mouth, stick out your tongue. …I want you to swallow all of this, okay? Swallow Daddy’s cum.”

Slightly startled, Sans looked up at Daddy, sitting on his heels with his mouth open. Daddy rose onto his knees and pressed the head of his cock against Sans’ tongue. Stroking himself really fast, Daddy groaned, eye-sockets half lidded.

“God, Sans. You’re so beautiful. …Be a good boy. Swallow it. Swallow it all…Nngh!”

Thick streams of Daddy’s purple cum spurted from his cock, filling Sans mouth. It was much more than the juices from Daddy’s pussy, overflowing and sliding down his jaw.

Sans’ eyes widened and his first instinct was to spit it out. He resisted, terrified of messing this up. He did his best to keep it in his mouth, shutting his eyes as he focused on swallowing. He shuddered at the bitter taste, Daddy’s cum running down his throat, hot and tingling. He gasped loudly once he finished, panting and looking up at Daddy for approval, a few tears running down the edges of his face.

Daddy leaned down and kissed him, his black tongue lapping up any cum Sans had missed.

Sans whimpered, gripping Daddy’s arms. He still wasn’t used to the grown up kisses, but did his best to kiss back anyway. It only lasted for a moment anyway as Daddy kissed his cheek. He pulled him against his chest, hugging him tightly.

“That felt amazing. Such a good boy. My Sans...”

Sans nuzzled against Daddy’s shoulder, blushing fiercely at the affection. He was happy that he did a good job, that he made Daddy feel good....

But he didn’t like swallowing. Daddy’s cum was disgusting, and it was scary during that one moment when he couldn’t breathe.

Still, he didn’t say anything, keeping it to himself.

It was over now.

Sans pressed against him, feeling his love throbbing against his chest.

He loved Daddy too. So much.

After a long moment, Daddy pulled away and pressed Sans back against the pillows, leaning over him.

“Do you want a turn?” Daddy asked, his other hand gently stroking Sans’ cheek. “I’ll be more gentle this time. I want you to learn, to feel good too.”

Sans swallowed, the salty taste still on his tongue. He didn’t know what he wanted. But…

He was curious.

Sans nodded.

As Daddy pulled down his shorts, he glanced at the T.V. again.

The demon girl was pinned against the bed, her face pressed against the pillow as she moaned. The dragon monster was behind her, his cock pumping in and out of her pussy, hard and fast. Their bodies made a slapping sound that mingled with their moans, the mix rising above them.

Daddy spread his legs apart and leaned in, tongue rubbing against his pubis.

 

…Sans liked it.


	8. Papyrus, age 6

 

 

Papyrus wasn’t lonely. He was happy!

He was happy that his brother got to spend time with Daddy every day.

He was happy that Sans got to play all these new games.

He was happy that Daddy was happy.

But sometimes, Daddy left his bedroom door slightly open. Papyrus knew he wasn’t invited, that it was for big boys only. But he couldn’t help it.

He peeked.

It was hard to understand what was going on at first. His soul would quiver with the thrill of doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

He didn’t get caught that first time. Or the second. Or the third. Papyrus would get home from school and, when he heard the noises, would tip-toe to the door and watch through the gap between the door frame. He’d watch them for a while.

Then go to his own room.

It was okay. He had his homework, toys and puzzles to keep him busy.

He wasn’t lonely, but...

Papyrus couldn’t wait till he was a big boy too. 


	9. Brotherly Love

Papyrus shut the door behind him. “I’M HOME!”

He stood quietly for a moment, listening. It was quiet, so maybe Daddy wasn’t home yet. Then again, Sans was getting really good at not making much noise lately. So Papyrus climbed the stairs, his soul twisting a bit as he approached Daddy’s bedroom. The door was closed - they were never allowed in there when Daddy wasn’t around - so he pressed his skull against it to listen.

Nothing. No shuffling of sheets. No soft moaning. No murmured praises.

Papyrus let out a breath he’d been holding and some of the tension left his shoulders. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that Sans and Daddy got to play every day. It was just…

When Daddy and Sans played, it meant Papyrus would have to do homework and play by himself all afternoon. Sans would take a long nap after too, so he wouldn’t get to spend time with him again till after dinner.

He missed him.

Realizing what it meant for Daddy to be still at work, Papyrus rushed to their bedroom, grinning.

“Sans! Do you want to-”

He pushed the door open and stopped when he noticed Sans wasn’t in his usual spot on the floor. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand in his shorts. Something blue was peeking out over the waistband, but he only got a brief glance at it. Sans gasped and turned away, his blush spreading to the sides of his face.

“G..Go away!”

Papyrus blinked, confused and slightly hurt. “What? Why…?”

“Just…Just go…” Sans voice was strained. His shoulders curled in, trembling. Like he was going to cry.

Papyrus didn’t like that.

He dropped his backpack to the floor and climbed up the bed, over to where Sans was hunched over.

One glance over his brother’s shoulder told him everything.

 

***

 

Tears burned at the corners of Sans’ sockets. He was mortified. Even worse - he couldn’t get it to go away.

Daddy had stayed at work today, saying he’d be late every day for the remainder of the month. He was working on the final construction of his machine.

It was very important work.

Sans had tried to be good and focus on his homework, but he couldn’t. He felt anxious. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, the things he and Daddy did every day. It made him feel hot and tight and heavy and… 

Daddy had given him permission, hadn’t he?

It had been the first time he made one. It glowed a bright blue and was so much smaller than Daddy’s, although it was almost as thick. It had been awkward going at first, never having done it from this angle before. His hand was finally big enough to wrap around it completely so it wasn’t too difficult to figure out. A drop of his cum had started to build at the head as he worked, growing until it slid down the shaft, making it wet and easier to stroke.

Then Papyrus had come in, ruining everything.

It wasn’t his brother’s fault. Sans should have known it was about time for him to come home from school. He should have locked the door.

It was so embarrassing! And dangerous…

Daddy had said Papyrus was too little to play with them. And that Sans wasn’t allowed to touch him or play with him like this. That was Daddy’s job only.

“Sans, let me see.”

Sans jumped.

Papyrus had climbed the bed and was now leaning against his back, chin pressed against Sans’ shoulder. His brother was reaching for his shorts.

“Let me see, Sans. Pleaaaase?”

Sans didn’t know what to do. He turned his face away, blushing furiously. Without knowing why, he reached down and pulled the hem of his shorts down. His cock slipped free, still hard and wet.

“Oooh.” Papyrus’ breath tickled his neck. “It’s so pretty!”

Sans’ face burned even more. “It’s not-”

A sharp gasp cut off his protest as Papyrus wrapped his hand around him. Sans’ hips bucked into it once, before he realized what he was doing and held them still against the bed.

“Pap…Papyrus…d-don’t…”

His brother shifted, looking around his shoulder and Sans reluctantly turned his head, meeting his brother’s open gaze.

“Why?” he asked. “Does it hurt?”

Sans shook his head, soul pounding against his rib-cage. “N-No…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Papyrus tugged on his cock and Sans groaned despite himself.

“Um…I…we’re not…s-supposed…”

“Can we play, Sans?” Papyrus whispered. “Please? Like how you and Daddy play? I’ve watched. I know how. I can be really good at it, I know I can. Watch me.”

“W-wait…”

Papyrus ignored his feeble protest if he heard it at all, climbing off the bed and tugging on Sans’ arm to face him. Sans found himself turning towards him, sitting at the edge of the bed and glancing at the door.

What if Daddy came in? What would Daddy do? Would he yell? Would he punish them both or just him? He was the older brother, he was the one who knew better, he was responsib-

A wet heat pressed against his cock, cutting through his racing thoughts.

Sans choked on a moan and spun his head around. Crouched on the floor between Sans’ knees, Papyrus was licking and nuzzling his member. He could barely speak, shame wrapped tight around his chest.

“Pap…bro…D-don’t…it’s…it’s dirty.” All he could think of was Daddy’s bitter taste on his tongue. “It…it tastes weird, d-don’t…”

“Uh uh. No, it doesn’t,” Papyrus murmured between licks. His tiny hand stroked what it could of Sans’ length, nuzzling the side. “It smells like you… It tastes like you…”

His little brother looked up at him, eye-lights shining with adoration. Papyrus’ tiny soul throbbed with so much love that Sans could feel it through each kiss of his brother’s teeth, with each press of his tongue…

Papyrus pulled back, his face falling. “Why are you crying? Did I do it wrong?”

Sans shook his head, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “N-No. I…It’s good. It’s really good, bro.” He lowered his arm, swallowing his fear.

“…keep going.”

Papyrus’ face lit up like the sun and Sans’ insides squirmed. 

That sight alone was worth risking Daddy’s anger.

His baby brother closed his eyes in concentration, rolling his tongue beneath the head of his cock, his hand stroking near the base. Sans pet his skull like Daddy would have, fingers trembling faintly against the bone. Seeming to love the affection and craving for more, Papyrus wrapped his mouth around him. The tight heat of his brother’s mouth took him off guard. He cried out, gripping the side of the mattress.

Papyrus must have watched them very, very closely.

The thought of his brother watching him and Daddy play sent more heat to his bones, his cock twitching against the inside of his brother’s cheek.

“Bro…I’m…I’m gonna…” Sans breathed. “I’m…gonna-!”

Sans gasped sharply, a searing surge of pleasure ripping through him. His brother pulled back at the last second and he watched with heavy-lidded eyes as light blue cum streaked his surprised face. He leaned back on his elbows, breathing harshly as the moment passed, then panicked a little when he realized what he'd done.

“Papyrus…I…I’m sorry…let me…”

Doing his best to collect himself, Sans picked up the loose sheet from his bed and knelt on the floor with his brother, wiping his face.

Papyrus was licking his teeth, a thoughtful expression on his face. Once Sans finished moping him up, Papyrus beamed at him. He wrapped his arms around Sans’ neck, pressing into his lap.

“Did I do a good job?” he asked eagerly, teeth against Sans’ neck.

Sans rubbed his back, returning the embrace, then gripped him even tighter, nuzzling his shoulder as his soul throbbed.

Stars, he loved him so much.

So, so much.

“Yeah, bro. You're amazing.”


	10. Sans, age 9 1/2

 

Sans was worried.

Papyrus was acting weird.

It was his fault, of course. They hardly played anymore. Sans was just so tired all the time now, even before Daddy stopped coming home on time. Their games left him exhausted. His jaw hurt.

Then later, he had to do more big boy things.

Daddy got a big project at work. He left home everyday very early, when they were still sleeping.

Sans had to make breakfast and take Papyrus to school. On the way, his baby brother would stare at his shoes, gripping his hand. When they arrived, Papyrus watched the other parents dropping their kids off. He didn’t say anything, but Sans knew Papyrus wanted to be like the other kids. But they weren’t. It was just how things were. They were special.

Sans didn’t know what to do to fix it.

Daddy would come home - when he did come home at all - very late. He’d eat a cold dinner and give them their baths and tuck them in at night. Sometimes he was very tired and would leave right after to go to sleep.

Sometimes he stayed.

Sans wasn’t sure he liked playing their games at night with Papyrus still in the room. But he didn’t make the rules.

Daddy did.

Papyrus didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Papyrus stopped saying anything at all about it. Every day, he was smiling less and less.

Something was wrong and Sans had to fix it.

He wanted to make Daddy happy. He wanted to make Papyrus happy.

Sans would do anything to make them happy.

Anything.

 

~~~

 

Daddy stayed after the bedtime story again.

But something was different.

This time, Daddy sat with Papyrus.

He didn’t know why, but…

It made Sans nervous.


	11. Playing Favorites

 

Daddy pulled the blankets off Papyrus as he lay in bed. Papyrus’ soul began to pound as he stared up at him, not sure what to expect. He wasn’t afraid. Of course he wasn’t. He was just…maybe an incy bit nervous. Daddy never gave him attention like this before. It made him happy. Yeah, he was happy. He was so happy he felt like throwing up a little.

“It’s okay, Papyrus.” Daddy slowly pushed up his shirt, exposing his chest to the cool air. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Papyrus nodded. He knew that of course. This was exactly what he always wanted. He didn’t know why he was shaking. He wished it would go away.

“Close your eyes,” Daddy whispered.

Papyrus closed them and soon felt the pressure of Daddy’s kiss, the heat of his familiar magic humming against his teeth. Daddy’s long fingers were trailing up and down his sternum and Papyrus shuddered, tensing up to stop shaking.

“Open,” Daddy breathed.

When Papyrus did so, he felt Daddy’s thick tongue push inside. He made his own before he was told, hoping Daddy would notice. He hoped he was doing it right. Papyrus gripped the bedsheets as Daddy’s tongue shoved deep, making him want to cough. He held it, afraid of messing up. He had to do it like Sans. He had to be good.

They kissed like grown ups for a long while. Daddy’s hands stroked his ribs, rubbing between the gaps. It didn’t tickle like he thought it would. Instead, it felt heavy. Papyrus wasn’t sure he liked it, but that didn’t matter. Daddy was paying attention to him.

Daddy was loving him.

Papyrus gasped and coughed a little when Daddy drew away, nuzzling and licking his neck bones, making him shiver.

“Mmm, you’re doing very well, Papyrus,” Daddy whispered.

Papyrus felt a rush of pleasure at the praise, but his chest hurt and there was something in his throat. Something tight and uncomfortable. It got worse as Daddy’s hand slid down to his spine, long fingers wrapping around and squeezing. Papyrus kept his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he tried to be as quiet as possible. This was so much harder than he thought it would be.

“Relax, baby.”

_I’m not a baby…_

Papyrus didn’t dare say it out loud. Didn’t dare open his mouth. Daddy’s other hand - the one not gripping his spine - slipped into Papyrus’ pajamas, drawing circles on his pubis. Papyrus squirmed a little. He couldn’t help it. It felt weird.

“Look at me.”

Papyrus opened his eyes and looked up at Daddy. He panted a little, unable to hold still as Daddy kept touching him. It tickled, but in a different way. He didn’t like it.

Daddy’s eyes are warm as he smiled. “Does it feel good?”  

Papyrus shook his head a little before he realized what he was doing. He quickly stopped, but Daddy had already pulled his hands away.

“Oh. Maybe you’re not ready yet.” Daddy moved to stand.

Papyrus yanked on his sleeve. “No! Daddy, please!”

He hated this.

He hated the sound of his voice, high and shaky. He hated that Sans was probably listening and watching everything from across the room. He hated the way Daddy was looking at him, petting his head again.

Like a baby.

He hated being the baby.

He wasn’t a baby. He wasn’t. He wasn’t!

Daddy smiled, his hand sliding down to cup his cheek. “Oh? Do you want to play?”

Papyrus nodded, meeting Daddy’s eyes. He swallowed hard and pulled on Daddy’s hand, squeezing his fingers. He couldn’t speak, terrified he was going to get into trouble. It was bedtime, not playtime. Still, Daddy played with Sans before bed. Why won’t he play with him?

Daddy laughed soflty. He slipped into bed with him, sliding an arm around Papyrus’ shoulders as he lay beside him. He gently took Papyrus’ hand, kissing along his knuckles. Papyrus watched, his soul still racing under his chest, as Daddy brought his small hand inside his own pajama bottoms. Daddy leaned close, kissing the side of his head.

“Close your eyes and relax. Can you do that for me?”

Papyrus nodded, closing his eyes. This time he breathed deeply, focusing on Daddy’s warmth, on his closeness. His breath hitched a little as Daddy guided his fingers at first, very slowly rolling his fingertips against his pubis.

“How does that feel?” Daddy murmured, breath tickling the side of his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to him.

“…Weird,” Papyrus whispered, pressing against him. He nuzzled against his shoulder, taking in his scent. He smelled like the soap from their bath and the smoke from Hotland where he spent all his time. Papyrus had missed him so much.

“Here. You do it. Just rub as little or as much as you like,” Daddy whispered, squeezing his shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

Papyrus nodded. With Daddy’s heavy hand still over his own, he touched himself. Daddy let him move his hand as he pleased, following his movements. Feeling a bit better, Papyrus pressed down a bit more, fingers roaming his pelvis. Daddy had long since taught them the names of all their bones.  Pubis. Ischium. Pubic symphysis. Sacrum. Coccyx.

Papyrus gasped as the weird feeling started to change, started to twist into something else. He started to dig his palm into his sacrum, down to his tailbone and then dragging back up again, his femurs spreading apart on their own.

Daddy pulled his hand away, leaving him to move on his own. He stayed close, stroking the edges of Papyrus’ ribcage, his hot breath rolling off his cheek.  

“Feels good?” Daddy asked, his voice different, deeper, rougher.  

Papyrus rolled his hips into his hand, breathless. “Y-yes.”

“That’s it. There you go.”  Daddy turned his face by his cheek and they kissed again. Daddy’s tongue licked the inside of his mouth, before he murmured against his teeth. “Keep going.”

A soft moan escaped him as Papyrus rubbed faster, harder. Something was happening. There was a sharp, twisting pressure rising inside him and it felt so good, so good.

More.

He wanted more…

Papyrus cried out against Daddy’s mouth, a rush of hot pleasure washing away the tight, heavy feeling in his chest and everything else that felt bad. It left him arching into his hand, shaking against Daddy’s chest. It reached a blinding peak, then gradually faded, leaving behind a pleasant buzz that left him tingly all over.

Papyrus really, really liked it.

This was what Daddy’s love must feel like.

Daddy hugged him and kissed his forehead. “That’s it. That’s my sweet boy.”

Papyrus nuzzled into his embrace, feeling sleepy.

Daddy kissed him again, then slipped out of bed, fixing the blankets. “Goodnight, Papyrus.”

Too sleepy to say it back, Papyrus opened his eyes to watch him go. A tiny jolt startled him awake when he saw Sans watching him. He knew he would have been, but had thought his brother would have pretended to be asleep. Instead, Sans was propped up on his elbows against his pillow, eyes glued to him. The space between his brother’s eyes-sockets furrowed slightly, but his face quickly smoothed out when Daddy walked over.

Sans immediately sat up as Daddy reached for him. They kissed like they always do now, mouths open and eyes closed.

Papyrus frowned. He started to feel hot, but in the bad way and his chest hurt again.

Daddy took Sans’ hand and whispered something against his teeth. His brother nodded and shifted closer. He unzipped Daddy’s pants and pulled out Daddy’s _thing_. He’d seen it many times before, while standing outside Daddy’s bedroom door. Sans wrapped his hand as best he could around it, but it was too big.

Daddy had an arm around his brother, pulling him closer. “That’s it. Just like I taught you.”

Sans was blushing, but refused to look at either of them as he pumped one side of Daddy’s length. After a few moments, Daddy leaned down against Sans’ skull and whispered something too quiet for Papyrus to hear.

Sans nodded again and slid off the bed. He stood in front of Daddy, blocking Papyrus’ view, but he knew what was happening anyway. He’d seen it so many times now.

His brother bent his head and Daddy inhaled softly, hand pressed against the back of his brother’s skull. “God, Sans…Perfect.”

Papyrus turned over, facing the wall, the edges of his eye sockets burning. It didn’t do much good. He could still hear them. Daddy’s soft, loving praises. His brother’s wet, loud slurping. Sans’ soft gasps and his grunts as Daddy rocked into his mouth. The sound of Daddy sliding in and out. Daddy’s loud groan as they finished, followed by the light gagging as Sans swallowed. He knew Daddy pulled out when he heard Sans cough and gasp for air.

He heard it all before, countless times now.

“You’re getting so good,” Daddy murmured. “My perfect boy.”

Papyrus could tell they were kissing again and his chest throbbed. He buried his head under his pillow. He didn’t want to hear it. Why did they have to do it around him? It wasn’t fair. He could be good at it too if Daddy had wanted him.

But he didn’t want him, did he?

He only wanted Sans cause Papyrus wasn’t perfect like his brother. No, he was just a stupid, needy, baby bones.

Papyrus wiped his tears against his pillow, hoping they thought he fell asleep.

They said their “goodnights” and Daddy finally left the room, the door clicking shut and his footsteps fading down the hall. The room was quiet and Papyrus figured Sans fell asleep already like he always did after he played with Daddy.

But after a while, he heard the shuffling of blankets and then muffled footsteps on the carpet. The door opened, letting in a stream of light from the hallway as his brother stepped out of the room. After a few more moments, Papyrus could hear the distant bathroom sink running through the open door.

Papyrus stared at the wall and tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Daddy praising Sans over and over again. He couldn’t make Daddy happy like Sans could.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t…

“Papyrus?” Sans whispered. “You awake?”

Papyrus jumped a little. He hadn’t heard his brother come back in. The room was dark again, the door closed, and Sans was leaning over the side of his bed. Papyrus said nothing, not sure he trusted himself to speak. He hoped if he stayed quiet long enough, Sans would just go back to his own bed and leave him alone.

Instead, his brother lifted the blanket and got into bed with him. Sans wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, pressing his teeth against his shoulder. Papyrus let him, breathing in the scent of strawberry toothpaste. He could feel his brother’s soul pulsing against his back, warm and soothing. Everything was silent and still for a moment, then Sans brought a hand over Papyrus’ chest, rubbing against his sternum where it hurt so bad.

It was like he knew somehow.

Papyrus sniffed.

Bit by bit, the tightness eased. He completely relaxed in his brother’s arms and Sans kissed the top of his head. “Feel better?”

Papyrus nodded. He turned around, nuzzling against Sans’ neck and pressing their chests together. Their souls hummed and pulsed in unison, filling the bed with a warmth that coaxed them both to sleep.  

 


	12. Sans, age 9 1/2 - Papyrus, age 6 1/2

 

As the days went by, bath time changed.

They spent less time cleaning and more making each other feel good, like Daddy had taught them.

But only when Daddy was there to supervise. It was very important that he watched.

It was against the rules to play without Daddy being there and it was Sans' job to enforce this rule since he was the older brother.

But as long as Daddy was there, it was okay.

Papyrus was very happy that he got to play with them now.

Sans was happy that Papyrus was happy.

And Daddy seemed happy too.

 

They were a very happy family.


	13. Bathtime Playtime

 

“Go ahead, Papyrus. Show your brother how much you love him.”

Water spilled over the edge of the tub as Papyrus slid into Sans’ lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sans felt the heat rise in his face as they pressed their teeth together. Papyrus' hand rubbed the back of Sans’ neck first, then moved down, rubbing his ribs, his spine, then finally down to his pelvis, stroking lightly. Sans gasped and shuddered, holding onto him gently. “B-bro…”

“D-Do you like it?” Papyrus asked against his mouth, moving his hand like Daddy had taught them.

“Y-yeah…”

Sans was very aware of Daddy watching them. The book had long since been gone. Daddy leaned forward in his chair, eyes roaming both their bodies in the tub.

Papyrus rubbed circles into Sans’ pubis, slow at first, then faster, pressing firmly. He bent his small head in concentration, switching from a circling motion to rubbing side to side, back and forth. Hot pleasure radiated from his baby brother’s touch, magic gathering at the friction. Sans learned forward, pressing his face against Papyrus’ tiny shoulder as his magic formed a blue mound under the soapy water, throbbing with heat. His brother’s fingers paused for only a second, before sliding along the edges of his folds, rubbing against the soft, warm flesh.

Sans squirmed, tightening his hold on his brother’s arms. “Mm! Ah! P-Papyrus…”

“Be gentle,” Daddy said gently. He had moved, sitting on the edge of the tub now, petting Papyrus’ spine. “Sans’ pussy is very sensitive.”

Papyrus nodded, eyes narrowed on Sans’ pelvis. “It’s so squishy…”

Three of his fingers rubbed clumsily along the entire length of his opening, briefly brushing against the small bundle of nerves sitting on top, making Sans shudder. It felt good, but it wasn’t good enough. Sans reached for his brother’s hand, guiding more towards his clit, making him press and rub right there as he moaned, rocking into their hands.

“T-there! Oh! There!” he cried breathlessly, panting.

“…Wowie,” Papyrus raised his face, locking eyes with him. “Sans, your face is so blue…”

White hot embarrassment overwhelmed him all at once, suddenly aware of how he must have looked, like that demon girl in the video, panting and drooling with her legs wide apart. Sans pushed his brother away, eyes burning as he covered his face, pressing his legs tightly together.

Papyrus fell back against the tub with a slash, whimpering and looking deeply hurt.

Daddy clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Tsk, tsk. That’s not very nice, Sans.”

Sans’ face burned with shame. He didn’t mean to hurt Paps. His brother was just trying to make him feel good, just trying to be a good boy for Daddy. Sans lowered his arm from his face, guilt twisting his soul. “I-I’m s-sorry… I d-didn’t…”

He watched as Daddy lifted Papyrus from the bath, setting him down on the tile floor, water dripping from his tiny bones. Daddy knelt beside him, drying him off with a towel.

“Did I do it wrong?” Papyrus asked, looking anxiously between them.

“No, you did really good, Papyrus,” Daddy said, kissing his cheek. “Sometimes it just feels better to do it yourself.”

Daddy looked directly at Sans, still sitting in the tub. “Go ahead, Sans. We won’t look.”

To prove it, Daddy turned Papyrus so his back faced the tub, giving him a little privacy. Sans swallowed, not sure if this was any better. But it had felt good…

Maybe after they leave.

Sometimes he wondered why did they even have to play these games all the time.

Sometimes he missed how it used to be.

“Daddy, can I have a pussy too?” Papyrus asked. “I want one!”

Daddy chuckled, drying off Papyrus’ skull and leaving the towel around his tiny shoulders. “Well, why not? Lets give it a try, okay?”

Sans watched as Papyrus nodded and Daddy leaned down, kissing the top of his brother’s sternum as two of his long fingers slid between his thighs, stroking along his pubic arch. Papyrus visibly shuddered, gasping sharply.

“Spread your legs a little,” Daddy murmured against his chest. “Close your eyes.”

Papyrus gripped Daddy’s shoulders for balance and did as he was told, spreading his feet apart on the floor. Sans watched, feeling hot all over again as Daddy continued to fondle his brother, fingers and tongue caressing and stroking Papyrus’ small bones.

Sans leaned back against the tub, his legs spreading apart almost on their own. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was between his thighs again, rubbing his pussy as he watched Daddy and his baby brother play.

Daddy’s tongue slid lower, under his brother’s rib cage. The long, black appendage wrapped around the top of Papyrus’ spine, stroking languidly.

Seeing the tongue that had made him cum time and time again, Sans bit back a moan. He spread his legs further and pushed two fingers inside himself, pumping in and out. His troubling thoughts went away and the anxiety faded, now only feeling good.

“D-Daddy… Daddy, I-I feel something…” Papyrus moaned, standing on the tips of his toes as he trembled, leaning heavily against their father.

Sans craned his neck to see. A glowing magic had began to swirl and grow under Daddy’s fingers against his brother’ pelvis until finally it solidified into a tiny, plump mound of translucent flesh, a narrow entrance to his now filled pelvic inlet.

Sans’ mouth opened in awe, unable to look away.

“There you go, that’s it,” Daddy murmured, pulling his tongue away.

Sans’ soul twisted with a strange hunger as he watched Daddy lean even lower, sliding his tongue along his brother’s new pussy, licking along the outer folds. Papyrus cried out softly, arching his back. He was trembling so hard Sans was worried he’d fall. But Daddy was holding onto his tiny hips, keeping him upright, rubbing small circles against his illiac crests.

Sans pumped his fingers into himself, rubbing his thumb against his clit, unable to stop, not wanting to stop, faster and faster as the pleasure began to build. His brother was loud, his breathless cries echoing in the small bathroom as Daddy’s tongue rubbed hard against his little clit, as if he was copying Sans.

Or Sans was copying him.

Sans didn’t know. He didn’t care.

“D-Daddy! Ah!!” Papyrus’ tiny body locked up in Daddy’s grip, bones jerking as he came. Daddy lapped up his juices with a groan.

Sans came soon after, bucking his hips out of the water, biting back his cry. His bones shook and tensed with a hot, searing pleasure that seized him tightly for one wonderful moment, before it finally released him into tingly bliss. He slid back down into cold water, catching his breath, his mind fuzzy around the edges.

Through the haze, Sans watched Daddy straighted up, Papyrus gathered in his arms. His baby brother nuzzled against Daddy’s shoulder, clinging to him. Sans couldn’t see his face. With a small jolt, he noticed Daddy was staring at him with an intense look, that long slithering tongue running along Daddy’s stained teeth.

“Get dressed, Sans. It’s time for bed.”


	14. Papyrus, age 6 1/2

Sans was very special in more ways than just one.

He was very important to Daddy’s work.

Papyrus knew this.

So when he came home to an empty house with a babysitter showing up an hour later, Papyrus wasn’t too upset. It wasn’t the first time Sans had to go and stay at the lab with Daddy for a while.

Still, Papyrus missed them.

Just when they were spending so much time together.

The babysitter didn’t know Daddy’s games. She just watched a lot of TV. Papyrus tried to make friends with her, but she was too busy talking on the telephone and kept telling him to go away.

She must be super popular to have so many friends to talk to.

Papyrus couldn’t wait till he was big enough to get a cell phone of his own.

On the third day after Sans left for the lab, Papyrus drew one on a piece of paper with crayons and carefully cut it out with safety scissors. He brought it to his imaginary ear and called all his imaginary friends. He even called Sans and asked him about all the fun he was having with Daddy at the Lab.

Were they close to breaking the barrier?

Were they going to the surface soon?

Would Sans take him out to get nice cream, driving in Daddy’s new car with the windows down like in the magazines they found at the Dump that one time?

Wouldn’t that be fun!

It was a big project, it was very important.

It wasn’t unusual at all for Sans to be gone for so long.

Papyrus knew this. He wasn’t worried.

Not one bit.

So, when Sans got back two weeks later, he didn’t overreact at all.

Uh uh. No, he didn’t.

He was happy, very happy, so it didn’t make any sense to cry.

So, he didn’t.

He _didn’t!_


	15. Hide & Seek

 

Papyrus tried not to giggle as he tip-toed around the living room. It was quiet. Daddy was still staying late at work, so they had the whole house to themselves. Quietly, he hurried behind the couch and knelt down, peeking around the armrest. A minute ticked by and nothing happened. His smile faded a little, confused.

Something poked him in his arm from behind.

He squealed and quickly spun around, but there was no one there. He heard a soft sound to his right and he felt another poke. Again, when he looked, there was nobody. Jumping to his feet, Papyrus ran back to the middle of the living room, laughing openly now.

“Sans! It’s no fair if you don’t stay put at least a little!”

He didn’t get an answer. It was almost like he was talking to himself. He didn’t like it. “Sans?”

There was a soft puff of air behind him as a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. "Ok,” came his brother’s voice. “Tag, you’re it.”

“Sans! That’s not how you play hide and-” Papyrus burst into uncontrollable giggles as Sans’ tickled the sides of his ribs.

“HEEHEEHEE! NO!! SANS! S-STOP! HEEHEEHEEHEE!”

He twisted and squirmed to get away, but his brother was relentless, keeping him pinned against him. Sans’ hands slid under his shirt, fingers dancing against his bones directly. Papyrus couldn’t stop laughing.

“OKAY, OKAY!! HEEHEEHEEHEE! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!”

At his surrender, Sans stopped, but didn’t let go right away. His brother was chuckling breathlessly against his skull as he hugged him, hands still pressed against his ribcage. Papyrus leaned back against his chest, grinning with happiness.

Sans was back and now with special powers! It was so COOL!

Everything was okay.

It was almost like the last two weeks never happened.

Sans must have missed him too as he continued to squeezed him gently, nuzzling the side of his neck. They stayed like this for a while.

Then something changed.

His brother’s hands slid up up and down Papyrus’ ribs in a way that made him squirm for a completely different reason. A soft sound slipped past his teeth, his soul beginning to race.  

“S-Sans?” Papyrus stammered, feeling heat rush to his face and the places where his brother touched him.

Sans didn’t answer right away. His fingers pushed inside the gaps of his bones, stroking the sensitive parts between his ribs. Papyrus inhaled sharply, warm tingles running from his chest to his spine as Sans pressed his teeth against Papyrus’ neck.

“I-Is…is this okay?” Sans asked in a quiet and shaky voice, his breath tickling Papyrus’ collarbone.

Papyrus could feel the quiver of his brother’s soul against his back and the hands at his chest were trembling.

No, he didn’t like that.

Papyrus nodded quickly, squeezing his brother’s hands and turning his head see his face. Sans had turned away, staring at the door. The palms pressed against Papyrus’ ribs were slick with sweat, but the door remained closed and the house was still quiet. It was too early for Daddy to come home. They had some time.

When Sans faced him, there a strange look on his face. Like he was afraid, but also that he really wanted something.

Like how a dog looked at a bone. Hungry.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered, worried.

Sans hesitated, then suddenly hugged him, pressing him to his chest. Papyrus clung to his brother’s jacket for one terrifying instant as their surroundings melted away into darkness. He shut his eyes tightly, burying his face against his neck. But it was over as soon as it started.

He opened one eye, and then the other. He found himself standing in a dim, small space that he recognized as their bedroom closet.

“Wait here,” Sans whispered, then he was gone again.

Papyrus hugged himself. He hated being left alone, especially in the dark, but knew his brother was just outside the door.

Everything was still okay.

After only a little while, Sans came back carrying what looked like both blankets from their beds and a pillow balanced on top of his skull. Papyrus giggled at the sight and giggled even more when Sans threw all of it on top of him.

“Saaaanss!” he scolded as he tossed them off.

When Papyrus reemerged, it was to Sans’ grinning face, still visible with the light from the cracks in the door. The strange hunger in his brother’s eyes had faded a little. Instead, he was looking at him with a warm happiness that Papyrus liked better.

Sans stepped closer and kissed him, Papyrus quickly pressing into it. He closed his eyes, able to feel his brother’s magic, seeping through their pressed teeth.

It felt really nice.

When they parted, his brother bent down, fixing up the blankets on the floor and putting the pillow against the wall to make it more comfortable. Still kneeling, Sans took Papyrus’ hand and pulled him down with him.

“But…” Papyrus whispered, laying down on his back as Sans pushed up his shirt, exposing his ribs.  “I thought you said Daddy would get mad.”

Sans froze, his eyes darting to the side. The fear was back and Papyrus hated it, wishing he hadn’t said anything.

“It’s okay,” Sans whispered, hiding his face against Papyrus’ sternum, nuzzling the bone. “This will be our secret. Our game. Just between us. …O-Okay?”

Papyrus nodded with a tiny giggle. “OKAY!”

“Shh!” Sans looked up at him, but didn’t seem mad or too afraid anymore, his eye lights twinkling. “We have to be quiet.”

Papyrus nodded, fighting down a fit of giggles.

“Okay,” he whispered.

Sans’ grin grew a bit more and Papyrus grinned back.

As Papyrus got comfortable against the blankets, he watched his brother and wondered if Sans was going to play like Daddy did. When Daddy touched him, he got so nervous that he felt sick. It was a tight, ugly feeling and sometimes he wished Daddy would play another game with him. But he wanted to be good. He wanted to be as good as Sans. Sans never complained. He did exactly as Daddy wanted and Daddy praised him so much. Papyrus wanted to be good too. He just wished it didn’t feel so bad sometimes.

But this was different.

He liked this.

Sans had been touching his chest again, exploring with an oddly intense look on his face. The attention made Papyrus tingle all over. His brother’s fingertips traced along the curve of each rib, down to his spine and then back to his sternum.

“How…does it feel?” Sans asked in a whisper, blushing as he glanced up at him.

“Nice,” Papyrus said in the same hushed tone. He felt so special. Like he was part of a special secret club that was made especially for him. “Tickles a little.”

Sans nodded and pressed his teeth to his sternum again, closing his eyes. His fingers gently explored his ribs on the outside, then slid inside his chest, fingers brushing the back side of Papyrus’ sternum.

“Mm!” Papyrus arched a little, biting back a sound that would have been too loud. “That’s…”

“D-Do you want me to stop?” Sans asked, jerking his hand away.

Papyrus shook his head. “It’s okay. I…I like that.”

Sans hesitated, but then put his hand back, fingertips dragging up and down the flat part under his sternum. Papyrus made a soft sound, closing his eyes. It felt nice to be touched there and Sans was so gentle. He started feel warm, but in a good way, squirming a little.

His brother continued to kiss him. Along his sternum, then down each rib. He didn’t open his mouth and use his tongue like Papyrus expected him to, like Daddy would have done. His brother only grazed his teeth along the bone and the warmth of his magic would seep into Papyrus. If he focused, he could feel what Sans was feeling.

Right now, his brother was a little nervous, but also…hungry? What was that feeling? It was strange. It was hot and…he ached? But not in a bad way? Then there was the deep warmth he knew must be love. It was Papyrus’ favorite. Daddy had it too, but not as much. It was hard to feel anything from Daddy anymore. Only when they were playing and Papyrus’ head got all fluffy and stopped feeling bad, then he could feel it. Warm and tingly from his head to his toes. It was nice.

Papyrus missed him.

But it was okay, because Sans was here.

Everything was okay.

Papyrus gasped as his brother finally opened his mouth, his tongue sliding between his lower ribs. He opened his eyes to watch. Sans’ sockets were shut as he worked, his cheekbones still burning a deep blue. His brother’s fingers moved from behind his sternum down to his spine. He started at the top, which felt so weird, Sans’ arm completely inside his empty body. His brother’s fingers pressed against each disc of his spine, fondling and stroking as if it gave him pleasure to simply touch him like this. It felt really, really nice. Papyrus hummed softly, sighing.

When his brother’s hand left the confines of his rib cage, Sans moved lower, kissing his spine right below his lowest rib. Just his teeth first, then his tongue and Papyrus couldn’t hold back his moan. He arched his spine off the blankets and Sans wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, pumping it up and down.

He let out a soft cry, shuddering. That felt...oh that felt...

Sans’ closed his mouth, swallowing as he glanced at him. His hand was still on his spine, still stroking. “Is…Is this okay?”

“Y-yes…yes…” Papyrus answered, panting, his head going fluffy.

He felt warm and weird between his thighs, inching his legs apart.

“S…Sans,” he whispered. “Sans, I…I want… Can…Can you…”

His brother pulled his hand away from his spine and Papyrus let out a low whine, squirming at the absence of his touch. Sans looked at him all over and then locked onto Papyrus’ face, his eye lights large and hazy with that strange hunger again.

“Sans, please…” Papyrus whimpered, hot with embarrassment and something he didn’t have a name for yet as he reached down, pushing down his shorts. “C-Can you? P-please? L-like…l-like Daddy?”

Sans swallowed, licking his teeth as he nodded. With shaking hands, he reached for Papyrus’ pants, pulling them down and off. Papyrus shifted, looking down at the soft orange glow coming from his pelvis. He had made a pussy without even noticing. Then again, that must have been where that weird, achy feeling was coming from.

Sans stared at it, a line of sweat running down his jaw. "Wow, Paps..."

Papyrus shivered as his brother gently spread his thighs further, then moved so his mouth was hovering just above him. His cheekbones burned from how close his brother was looking.  

"Saaaans. Don't... Don't stare," he whimpered, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t stare at it.”

"But it's so pretty,” Sans whispered, his breath tickling him.

Papyrus squirmed, panting as he lowered his hands a bit to look. Sans gently spread his pussy open, leaning in closer. Papyrus tried to be quiet, gasping as the weird feeling got worse. He could see his juices running down his his fleshy parts, staining his brother’s fingers.

“It’s smaller than Daddy’s,” Sans whispered. He slid his fingers along the inside of his soft mound and an a sharp, squeaky cry escaped past his teeth. “…You’re so wet,” his brother continued, glancing up at him. “That means you like it.”

Papyrus whimpered, breathing harshly. His entire body was burning and it was embarrassing and yet he didn’t want Sans to stop. He covered his face again as his brother got on his knees, resting Papyrus’ pelvis in his lap. Sans pushed Papyrus’ femurs further back, lifting his hips.

His brother was staring at him there.

His brother could see everything like this.

“S-Saaans, p-please!”

His brother answered by bending down and pressing his tongue against the top part of his pussy, against the little swollen nub. Papyrus cried out, unable to stop himself. His hips bucked against his brother’s mouth, overwhelming sensations running through every bone.

“Shh!” Sans pulled back at his cry and Papyrus was able to catch his breath, the feeling dying down a bit. He opened his eyes to see his brother looking at him fearfully. “W-want to stop?”

Papyrus shook his head, and placed both hands over his mouth. “S-sorry…”

Sans didn’t go back to licking straight away. Instead, he ran his fingers along the inside, pressing against the fleshy sides of his folds before rubbing his thumb back and forth over the nub. Papyrus pressed his hands hard against his mouth, shuddering as his brother touched and fondled him.

“This is your clit,” Sans whispered as Papyrus shook and gasped. “It feels really good to be touched here, but not too much. It’s real sensitive. And here-” He pressed down a bit firmer and one of his fingers slipped and pushed inside.

There was a sharp pain that took Papyrus by surprise and he jumped, jerking away. “Ow!”

Sans quickly yanked his hand away, looking horrified. “Sorry! Sorry!”

Papyrus was panting and shaking all over with a few tears running down his face. He didn’t feel sad, so he didn’t know why he had cried a bit. The pain was already gone too. It was just…so much.

His brother rose up and cupped his face in his hands.

“Want to stop?” he whispered. “We can stop.”

Papyrus hesitated, almost wanting to, but shook his head. “…I…I want to play with you. …I like it when you use your tongue,” he confessed quietly. “Please, Sans. I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

With their foreheads pressed together, they stared into each other eyes for a long moment before Sans finally nodded.

“I-I won’t put my fingers inside, okay? And if…if it hurts, you have to tell me. Promise you’ll tell me, okay?”

Papyrus nodded. “Okay. I promise”

Sans still looked scared and Papyrus hated that. He kissed him, mouth open, tongue licking across his teeth. He tasted different. Salty and tangy, like a salted orange. His brother shivered and opened his mouth to him, their tongues playing and swirling together gently. They both moaned and soon relaxed in each other’s arms.

Papyrus could feel that strange hunger from Sans return again as they pulled apart. It was then that Papyrus realized he’d been touching himself the whole time, his fingers rubbing circles below his pubis.

Sans noticed, watching him touch himself for a moment, before he finally moved down and gently moved his hand away, replacing it with his mouth. He kissed him down there by pressing his teeth against the soft magic. Papyrus’ soul fluttered at the rush of loving warmth washing over him at the contact.

Just for him.

Only for him.

After what felt like a very long time, Sans opened his mouth and let out his tongue again. He licked lightly at first, then dragged his tongue hard across his pussy, pushing between the folds. Papyrus muffled his cries against his hands, a tight, twisting pleasure rising where his brother was licking him. His hips jerked and trembled against his brother’s mouth. "S-Sans..."

"Does it feel good?" Sans murmured as his eye lights rose to look at him, his tongue making wet noises as he kept licking.

Papyrus nodded shakily. "B-But... Not so hard..."

"Okay. …Like this?" He pulled back a bit, moving his mouth to the top of his pussy directly under his pubis, his tongue rolling light circles against his clit.

Papyrus cried out breathlessly, his legs shaking. "Oh! Oh! T-that...t-that's...!"

It was hard to talk, hard to think. It felt good, but it was so much. It felt like how it felt with Daddy in the bathroom. Except Daddy had been so rough and wouldn’t stop, kept going and going until…

It ended so quickly.

This was different.

It was better and worse at the same time.

Sans replaced his tongue with his fingers, still rubbing circles, as his tongue slipped inside his wet opening. Papyrus’ toes curled, his spine arching off the floor as his brother’s tongue wiggled and squirmed.

“Good! So good…so good, brother…” Papyrus whispered, panting harshly.

He wanted it to never stop. He wanted Sans to touch and lick him forever. The hot, twisting sensations grew and grew and grew, until…until…

Papyrus threw his head back, his body locking up as _it_ happened again. He didn’t make a sound, only a choked, voiceless cry leaving his gaping mouth, drool running down his jaw. It was so different this time. It was so much _more_.

And it was over too soon.

Papyrus collapsed against the fluffy blankets with a groan, his entire body tingling and feeling fuzzy. Everything felt so nice, like being wrapped in a loving hug.

“Bro?” Sans reached down, wiping the spit from his mouth and turning his chin. “You okay?”

“Mmmm.” Papyrus smiled when his brother’s face came into focus. “Mmmhmm.”

As the fluffiness went away, he noticed his brother didn’t look so good.

Sans was sweating and panting, his eye lights large, hazy circles. Papyrus looked down, noticing a glow that didn’t come from himself since his pussy had gone already. There was a bulge in his brother’s pants, a soft, blue light pushing through the fabric.

He was shaking.

“Sans?” Papyrus sat up, pressing their foreheads together. “What is it?”

Sans whimpered. “I…I…”

He grabbed Papyrus’ wrist with one hand, and pushed down his own shorts with the other. Papyrus blinked as he looked down. Sans was hard, glowing faintly in the darkness. A drop of sticky, blue sap slid from the tip, running down its curved length. It’s called a cock, he reminded himself, remembering overhearing Daddy as he played with Sans. _“Do you want to taste Daddy’s cock? That’s right, Sans. Open wide… Good boy.”_

His brother brought his hand up against it and Papyrus didn’t hesitate, taking it and squeezing gently.

“Like this?” he asked, watching his face.

Sans nodded, not meeting his eyes, panting and groaning as Papyrus began to stroke him. He’d never really done this before, but he had seen Sans do it to Daddy countless times. His hand could wrap around him completely too, making it easy.

“Does it feel good, brother?” Papyrus whispered, their faces close.

Sans nodded again and let his hand go. He gripped Papyrus’ shoulders instead, nuzzling the side of his skull. “Mmm… Ah…ha… …Paps, please… I-I need…”

Papyrus frowned and stroked faster, his brother’s cum making his cock wet and slippery. He learned that word from Daddy too. “ _Swallow Daddy’s cum, swallow all of it. Good, Sans. Good boy…”_

Sans pressed his face against Papyrus’ neck, groaning quietly. His brother started to buck into his hand and Papyrus did his best to match him, squeezing and sliding his thumb across the tip. The wetness made it easier to slide his hand, making a squishy sound each time his brother rocked his hips.

Sans whimpered and panted, but otherwise he was quiet.

Something felt wrong.

His brother tightened his grip on Papyrus’ shirt as he whimpered faintly.

Papyrus reached out with his free hand, pressing it against Sans’ sternum. His brother’s soul fluttered and ached, but not in the good way.

It felt wrong.

“F..Fuck!” Sans gasped sharply, making Papyrus jump.

The bad word startled him more than his brother’s cum spurting over his hand, Sans’s body shuddering against him. Still, he barely made a sound other than that one word and his harsh breathing, leaning heavily against him.

Everything wasn’t okay.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered, moving back a little so he could see his face. “Are you okay?”

His brother’s eyes were closed and his smile was gone, just a straight line as he caught his breath.

Wiping the cum off on the blankets, Papyrus reached for his brother’s cheekbone as his other hand rubbed Sans’ sternum through the fabric of his shirt. “Brother?”

Sans opened his eyes and the look in them frightened Papyrus. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was bad. Really bad. But then his brother’s eyes focused on him and it was gone, like a bad dream. Sans smiled, warm and loving, as he took Papyrus’ hand on his chest into his own, squeezing and moving it away.

“MmmHmm." He leaned forward, pressing their teeth together. "Thanks, bro."

Papyrus felt a rush of pleasure at the praise, but was still worried. He wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly.

“…I love you, Sans.”

There was a moment where his brother seemed to tremble, but he wasn’t sure as his brother returned the hug, nuzzling his shoulder. Their chests were pressed against each other and Sans’ soul seemed to throb.  

Then he pulled away.

“…Let’s…let’s clean up before Daddy comes home. Okay?”

“…Okay.”

  
Everything was okay.


	16. Sans, age 9 1/2

Sans’ earliest memory was of the Lab.

He had been really, really little, wearing a blue paper gown and sitting on a cold, metal table.

That was when Daddy told him for the first time…

“You’re special.”

“With your help, we’re going to free everyone.”

“Everyone will be so happy because of you.”

“Don’t you want that?”

“Stop moving.”

“Stop crying.”

“Don’t be selfish.”

“It only hurts for a little bit, don’t be such a baby.”

“Be good and hold still.”

“That’s it, Sans. Good boy.”

“You’re doing so well!”

“My little genius.”

“Sans…”

“Don’t disappoint me.”

Sans got used to it quickly. It barely bothered him anymore, being in the Lab. It wasn’t pleasant, but that was okay. It was important work. He could do it. He had to. Daddy needed him.

It was okay.

Sans was happy to do it.

Then things changed.

Papyrus was made. Daddy never told him why he made his brother, but Sans was too afraid to ask twice.

Daddy told him that it was his job as the older brother to take care of Papyrus, make sure he eats and goes to bed on time.

Sans got used to that too, really fast. In fact, Papyrus made him really, really happy. He liked him a lot and Sans felt so grown up.

He wasn’t lonely anymore.

It was great. Everything was wonderful.

But…it changed again.

Now everything…

“Sans, pay attention!”

“Look at the light. Do as you’re told, Sans.”

“Focus!”

“What’s the matter? Why are you so distracted?”

“I will have to tell the Doctor…”

“Sans…”

“…That’s it, Sans.”

“Just like I taught you.”

“Good boy.”

“Now sit still.”

“Good boy.”

“It’ll only hurt for a minute.”

“Good boy.”

“You’ll see Papyrus soon.”

“Good boy.”

“It’s only a temporary side affect.”

“Good boy.”

“You’ll be able to walk again really soon, I promise.

“…Sans, wake up.”

“…Shhhh.”

_“GoodboyGoodboyGoodboy…”_

 

Sans was special.

He was going to make everyone happy.

 


	17. Daddy Lies

 

Sans sat in the middle of his bedroom floor, homework spread out around him. Everything was written in Wingdings and Sans had to answer all the questions in the same font. Daddy said it was for him to practice his special language, but it wasn’t that hard to see that Daddy wanted these lessons to be private.

Secret.

Daddy was teaching him his math, his science, his magic that allowed him to do all the miracles that he does for the King. It was complicated and often went at odds with what the other books had said. It was very difficult.

Sans paused in his work, stuck at a particularly tricky problem with a heavy sigh. He ran the heel of his palm along his sternum, trying to relax.

It hurt.

He wasn’t sure if it started before or after the “short cut” experiment they had done at the Lab, but…

...No, that was a lie.

He knew when this started.

Sans felt heavy. He moved his hand further along his ribs, sticking his fingertips through the gaps, rubbing the fabric against the edges. He closed his eyes, inhaling softly.

It felt good.

His pencil dropped from his other hand. Slowly, he reached for his shorts, sliding inside…

“Sans.”

Sans jumped, startled. He whipped his head around as he curled forward to hide what he had been doing. It wasn’t Papyrus this time. No, it was far too early.

But it was too early for Daddy to be home as well. He  was supposed to be working late every night this month to finish the Core. Why was he here? Did something happen?

Daddy was leaning against the door frame. He was still wearing his white lab coat, but it was dirty and wrinkled as if he had been wearing it for days straight. The shirt under it was unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely across the back of his neck.

“…Sans, my boy.”

Daddy approached him and Sans quickly turned back to his homework, grabbing the nearest sheet of paper and scrambling for his pencil. “H-Hi, Daddy.”

His Daddy sat next to him, leaning really close. He smelled funny. “Whatcha, doing?”

“H-Homework,” Sans barely got out, his voice quiet and soft. He didn’t know why, but he was very scared. Something was…different about Daddy. He didn’t like it.

Sans didn’t want to play today.

He wanted to be left alone.

Daddy chuckled. Sans leaned slightly away from the smell of Daddy’s breath. It was a strange sour smell he didn’t like. It didn’t smell like him.

“You can take a break,” Daddy said, pushing the papers away. “Come here.”

He spread his arms open for him. What else could he do? Daddy just wanted a hug. There was nothing wrong with that. What was the matter with him?

Slowly, Sans went to him, sitting on Daddy’s lap. Daddy wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling and kissing his cheek. “My boy… You’re getting so big so fast.  I really missed you.  Did you miss me?”

It’s only been a few days since he’d been released from the Lab. Why would he miss him already?

Still, Sans nodded, trembling. He couldn’t stop. He hoped Daddy didn’t notice.

Daddy kissed the side of his skull, then his neck. “My wonderful Sans,” he sighed. “I love you so much…”

Sans shivered and did his best not to squirm. “I love you too, Daddy,” he whispered.

He hoped that was all that he wanted. Maybe Daddy would  let him go and he could finish his homework. Papyrus will be back soon and then it would be dinner time. They…they shouldn’t play around like this right now...

“Sans,” Daddy whispered, sounding as if he was half asleep and dreaming. Maybe he was. He was acting so strange. “My Sans.”

It was scary.

Daddy’s hands began to move. One carefully pulled up Sans’ shirt, sliding over the bare ribs he himself had been playing with barely a few minutes before. Sans let out a soft sound, shivering as Daddy began to play. His other hand slid down against his spine, already rubbing down to his sacrum, rough and careless. Sans squirmed.

“D-Daddy…p…please…”

“Shhh,” Daddy pressed his mouth against his skull as he shushed him. “You’re Daddy’s sweet boy, aren’t you?”

Sans sniffed, but nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“That’s right. ...So...be good...”

Daddy’s hand lifted from Sans’ chest, grasping his jaw instead and turning his face around.  Sans already knew what was coming and opened his mouth obediently as Daddy dipped his head forward. They kissed like grownups do, like they always do now, tongues twisting together, wet and sloppy. Sans felt his sockets burn, a few tears sliding down the edges, but he didn’t dare pull away or open them. He was a good boy.

Finally, Daddy pulled back and Sans dared to open his eyes, breathing harshly.

Daddy was smiling at him. He turned Sans around by his waist so he was sitting in his lap, facing him, watching him closely.  “So beautiful, Sans. You know that? Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?”

Sans glanced away, his face burning with emotion. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that. “Yes?” “No?” “I don’t know?” What was the correct answer? While he was trying to decide, Daddy leaned down and pushed up his shirt again, dragging his long, black tongue along his sternum, making Sans gasp. This however felt better, warmer. Sans shut his eyes.

Maybe it was okay. He just had to relax.

So relax.

Daddy was pulling off his shorts.

Relax.

Daddy’s mouth was moving down his chest to his spine, licking each vertebrae.

Breathe.

Daddy’s fingers were on his pubis, stroking and drawing slow, hot circles at its center.

It’s okay.

Sans shivered, keeping his eyes tightly shut. “D-Daddy…”

“That’s right…there you go…”

Daddy moved and his fingers was replaced with something else, something long and slippery. It must have been his tongue. Sans felt his legs spread as if on their own as Daddy tasted him between his thighs, licking and sucking. It was so warm. It burned. Sans gasped, arching his hips against Daddy’s mouth.

“D-Daddy…p…please…I…I…”

Something heavy appeared. It ached, hot and throbbing. Daddy chuckled deeply. “That’s my boy.”

He must have pulled back since his voice came from above again. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Sans obeyed, reluctantly opening his sockets eyes as he panted. Daddy’s eyelights were large and dazed, but intensely focused on him. Sans could feel him, Daddy’s  soul radiating something dark and terrible. He was craving for something. Something that only Sans could provide.

It was scary. So scary…

“You’re a big boy now, aren’t you Sans?” Daddy said, rubbing his fingers along the pussy Sans had made by accident. “Aren’t you?”

Sans couldn’t breathe properly, gasping each time Daddy touched him. He nodded, tears sliding down his face.

“Y-Yes, D-D-Daddy.”

“…I don’t think I can wait any longer…”

Before Sans could even guess what Daddy meant, he felt something push inside him.

“O-Ow! W-what?!” He tried to pull away, but Daddy grabbed his leg firmly, pulling him back down. One of Daddy’s fingertips was buried inside him, wiggling and stretching him open.

Sans tensed, gritting his teeth at the sudden intrusion. “D-D-Don’t! …T…That hurts!”

“Shhhh…” Daddy leaned over him, pressing his teeth against his forehead. “Relax, Sans. Trust me. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

**_Lies._ **

Sans sniffed, but nodded shakily, terrified.

“Breathe for me, Sans. Come on, my sweet boy,” Daddy whispered. “Breathe. Relax.”

Sans closed his eyes again, never wanting to open them again. He wanted this to be a nightmare. He wanted this to be over. His soul pounded in his chest and it was a struggle to control his breathing. He didn’t want to do this. He was so scared. But…But…Daddy said…

Sans laid as still as he could, counting his breaths, like when they were at the Lab and it was a really painful experiment he had to do because he had to. He tried not to think about what Daddy was doing. He tried not to think at all.

Soon more than just a fingertip was inside. Daddy pushed his entire finger…and then another, rolling the thumb of his other hand at the sensitive nub above. Sans moaned.

“There you go… Good boy. You’re so wet for me…”

It felt weird. It ached, but not in the good way.  Daddy had leaned in again, pressing his hot tongue against Sans’ clit, rolling and making him feel fluffy-headed. Daddy’s fingers slid in and out of him, spreading him open more and more. It felt so weird…

The feeling got worse and worse and soon Sans’ waist was pushing off from the floor, against Daddy’s tongue.

He was close to _that_ feeling again…

But Daddy pulled away before it happened.

"Are you ready, Sans?"

Daddy's voice was rough and heavy, hovering directly over him. Sans peeked his eyes open to see. Daddy's belt was undone, the zipper pulled down. Daddy was _hard_. It rubbed against his thigh, hot and throbbing. Sans remembered the video, how the whole thing went inside the girl violently...

Sans found himself shaking his head. "It's...It's too big... I'll...I'll break."

"Shh." Daddy kissed him, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I love you, Sans. I'd never hurt you. Never, ever..."

He wanted to believe Daddy. He wanted to make him happy.

But this...

_"It'll only hurt for a little bit."_

Daddy kissed his cheeks, his tongue licking up his tears, sliding into the sockets. Sans tried not to cringe. It felt gross.

**_LiesLiesLies..._ **

He didn't like this.

He wanted it to stop.

He wanted it back to how it was before.

Sans tightly shut his eyes again as Daddy shifted. His lab coat rustled, the sound deafening. Sans’ hips were jerked forward and he felt something solid  press firmly between his legs. Daddy’s body laid over him like a thick, heavy blanket, hiding him from view. No one would be able to see him if they came in.

Sans didn’t know whether he liked that or not. He didn’t want anyone to see, but…but…

_Help me…please…please, help me… I don’t like this… Please…!_

Daddy grunted and pushed inside.

Sans screamed.

Daddy slapped his hand hard over his mouth, breathing harshly against his skull.

“Shut. Up,” Daddy hissed sharply, his voice tight and dangerous. “And take it.”

He pushed deeper and deeper, splitting Sans apart.

Daddy groaned, breathless. “Nngh. Hah. Ah. Y-You’re not a baby any more, Sans. That’s it…good…good…That’s it...oh fuck…”

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Daddy was ripping him open, stabbing him over and over again, splitting him in two. Sans couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak. Daddy’s hand covered half his face. He couldn’t stop crying.

_Why? Why?! What did I do wrong?!_

“Mmm…ah…hah…just…as I dreamed…” Daddy was laughing, groaning as he moved faster, harder, the ugly sound of what they were doing reaching the ceiling. “Why…did I wait? Why…go through…all…that… _trouble!_ ”

Sans cried out at a particularly painful thrust, the sound muffled against Daddy’s hand. Sans’ lower half was being pounded against the floor before finally Daddy let out a yell that meant he was ‘cumming’ and went rigid, trembling.  Sans felt something thick and gross fill him up where he was torn inside.

It became quiet and still.

Daddy went heavy and slack against him and Sans thought for a moment he’d be crushed to death.

Sans wished for it to happen.

But like everything else he wished for, that didn’t happen either.

Daddy pulled away and even that hurt, but Sans could breathe properly again as Daddy’s hand moved away. Sans didn’t dare make a sound and didn’t dare look up, staring at the wall instead.

Everything hurt.

Daddy got up. There was the sound of clothes being fixed, but it sounded very, very far away.

Everything seemed to…blank out.

The next thing Sans knew, the front door downstairs slammed shut and Papyrus voice filled the house.

_Papyrus…_

Sans was still on the bedroom floor, but alone.

Daddy was gone.

He tried to pull himself up, but he couldn’t stand. His legs wouldn’t work. So he crawled to the door as fast as he could manage and closed it shut before Papyrus reached it, his soul hammering in his chest.

“Sans?! …Sans, why’s the door locked?”

Sans leaned heavily against it, panting and shaking uncontrollably. He didn’t answer. He couldn’t speak.

Everything…hurt.

“…Sans?”

…It was okay. It was going to be okay. Daddy…just…he just…

“Sans, are you okay?” Papyrus voice was quiet and full of concern.

Papyrus needed him.

It was going to be okay.

“…Y-Yes. Just...Just a minute. Sorry, Paps.”

His brother sighed audibly with relief and Sans stopped shaking.

It was going to be okay.

…It…It had to be.

 


	18. Papyrus, age 6 1/2

There was a human in Sans’ bed.

Papyrus learned at school that humans were terrible creatures that had locked them down in the underground a long time ago. They were cruel and lacked the kindness and compassion that monsters were born with.

Or that’s what his teacher told him.

Papyrus didn’t know what they looked like or how big they were or how they sounded, but…

But there was something really terrible in Sans’ bed.

It was late and they had already gone to sleep. He had woken up to the noise.

It was…awful.

It had to be a human. What else could it be?

Papyrus was too afraid to look, too afraid to help. Sans needed him and yet…yet…

He couldn’t.

He buried his face under his pillow, under his blanket, shaking as he pretended to sleep.

What made it even worse, what made it even more terrifying, was that…it sounded like Daddy.

_“Oh fuck, oh fuck, that’s right…that’s it… Oh god, I’m close…”_

But it couldn’t be.

It couldn’t be him.

Unless humans could possess monsters the way ghost could possess things. Oh no. Did the human steal Daddy’s voice?!

And what about Sans?!

Papyrus couldn’t see and didn’t dare to peek. Sans was silent. Papyrus couldn’t hear him at all. He only heard the shaking of his brother’s bed, the springs creaking so loudly, it sounded like the whole thing would crash to the floor. The human groaned and moaned, and then there was that strange slapping sound.

It was so, so scary.

Papyrus shut his eyes tightly and wished it would all go away.

_Leave us alone, please!_

He didn’t know how long it lasted. The human let out a loud sound, and then everything stopped. The bed stopped creaking and the room went still and quiet again. Papyrus didn’t dare move, his soul pounding in his chest. He was waiting for the human to go away. To leave. It was still there, he could feel it. He could feel its darkness. Papyrus desperately wanted to check on Sans, but while the human was there, he was too scared to try…

But the human never left.

And Papyrus fell asleep waiting.

The next morning, there was no human.

Sans was okay and said so himself.

Daddy was in his bed when Papyrus woke up.

He must have protected him.

Or maybe none of it had been real.

That’s what Sans said, anyway.

 

…It had only been a bad dream.


	19. Bad Dreams

Papyrus raised his head from his pillow, frowning as he looked across the room. Daddy was in Sans’ bed again, his brother nestled in his arm. They didn’t have any of the clothes they were wearing when they first went to bed. Their clothes must have gotten lost sometime in the night, like last time. 

  
Papyrus had that bad dream again. It wasn’t so much what happened in the dream that was scary, but rather how it felt. Honestly, he didn’t really understand what was going on in it anyway. It was so very confusing.

  
He didn’t like it.

  
As Papyrus watched them, a tight, bad feeling grew in his chest. He was tired of it so he got up and made his bed as quietly as possible before leaving the room with a great idea. He would make them all breakfast and show them how grown up he was now. They would be so impressed and then he’d feel better, and Daddy would give him kisses and hugs again.

  
Papyrus had just finished the first pancake when Daddy came downstairs, wearing a robe and humming softly to himself. Sans came down a few moments later, fully dressed and looking very tired. Papyrus’ soul trembled nervously as Daddy walked over with a smile, picking out an eggshell from the pancake batter he had mixed. Papyrus turned to him expectantly, but Daddy merely patted the top of his skull.  

  
“It’s thoughtful of you to start breakfast,” Daddy said, the smile never quite leaving his face. “But I told you, you shouldn’t use the stove without one of us, okay?”

  
Papyrus looked away, gripping the hem of his shirt. “I just…wanted to surprise you…”

  
Daddy stroked his skull one more time before pulling away. “I’ll finish this. How about you sit down at the table with your brother?”

  
Papyrus nodded and did as told. He looked over at Sans, who was very quiet.

  
It was a very quiet breakfast.

  
Daddy served them, but didn’t make himself a plate. Just drinking a quick cup of coffee. “I’m going to take a shower and head back into work. I’ll be back by dinner. I expect you both home by the then, okay boys?”

  
“Yes, Daddy,” Papyrus said, unhappy. It was supposed to be Daddy’s day off. He had hoped that they could have spent the day together, like they used to do before he started working all the time. The tight bad feeling in his chest was back and got worse as Daddy bent down over Sans, tilting his head up. Sans’ mouth opened obediently as Daddy’s tongue slid inside. Papyrus watched them, their eyes closed. 

  
They kissed for a while.

  
When Daddy pulled back, he looked at Sans with a happy smile. Sans’ mouth was a straight line and he stared at the table again when Daddy let him go.

  
Daddy walked over and Papyrus tensed, not sure what to expect.

  
He kissed the top of his skull briefly. “Be good.”

  
The tightness eased, though Papyrus felt... He didn’t like this, but he nodded because he was supposed to and Daddy left the room.

  
The silence continued and Papyrus tried to eat. He couldn’t help but notice that Sans only poked at his pancake.

  
“…I’m not hungry,” he said after a moment, pushing it away. “I’m going to take a nap.”

  
“O-okay, Sans,” Papyrus said as he was left alone in the kitchen. He shoved the pancakes into his mouth, hoping it would make him feel better. It didn’t.

  
He felt a little sick. The house was too quiet. He didn’t like it.

  
Papyrus hated it.

  
He went back to his room, breathing hard.

  
His brother wasn’t in his own bed, but instead in his. Sans laid on his side, facing the wall and Papyrus watched him for a moment, walking to the edge of the mattress.

  
“Sans…do you…” Papyrus trailed off, not even sure if Sans was awake. “…Can I…cuddle with you?”

  
After a moment where Papyrus could only hear a pounding  in his skull, Sans made a soft affirmative sound. Papyrus quickly climbed the bed and moved to Sans other side, wanting to see his face. His brother’s eyes were open.

  
“Are you okay?” Sans whispered, stroking his cheek.

  
Papyrus wasn’t, but he nodded anyways. He pulled Sans in close, nuzzling his neck. He smelled like Daddy.

  
Sans laid his arm limply over him, barely holding him back. The tight feeling got worse and worse. Finally, Papyrus brought his hand to Sans’ chest, running the heel of his palm up and down his brother’s sternum, exactly where it hurt the most on himself. After a moment of this, Sans seemed to come to life, his arm tightening around Papyrus, pulling him in tighter.

  
“…Sans,” he whispered. “…Do you think Daddy loves me?”

  
Sans tensed in his arms, then started to shake. “…Y-Yeah. O-of course, he loves you.”

  
“Sans?”

  
His brother clutched him tightly, burying his face against his shoulder and began to sob. Papyrus rubbed his back with his free hand, and whispered soothing words to him like his brother would do for him when he was cried sometimes.

  
Sans just cried harder.

  
  


~~~

 

Sans stopped crying. 

  
Not just that one time, but completely. Days went by, and even though Papyrus knew he wanted to, able to feel it from Sans’ soul like a miserable soaked sponge that wanted to be rung out, Sans didn’t cry. His brother didn’t smile anymore either. He just...was okay.

  
The rules to Daddy’s games had changed too. They no longer played in the bath and after a couple of times, Daddy stopped sleeping over in Sans’ bed too. Instead, Daddy would come to the bedroom door at bedtime and call for Sans. His brother would leave and Papyrus wanted to follow, but something about it told him that he’d make Daddy angry if he tried. After all, if Daddy needed him, he’d ask for him too, right? Papyrus tried staying up until his brother got back, but he’d wake up in the morning with Sans’ bed still empty. When he finally tiptoed to Daddy’s room, pushing the door open, he found Sans asleep in Daddy’s arms.

  
It was like that for a while.

  
Papyrus wanted to tell someone. Tell his teacher or someone at school, but he knew that was against the rules.

  
Daddy never touched him anymore. If he told, would Daddy truly hate him? Papyrus didn’t want that.

  
But Sans was getting worse and Daddy didn’t seem to notice. Sans just slept all the time now. Sometimes, Papyrus napped with him, but it got boring after a while. He wanted to play. Not like how Daddy did, not normal school games, but Sans didn’t want to do anything that meant he had to move around. Papyrus put on shows with his toy figurines and that sometimes seemed to make Sans a little happy, even if he still didn’t smile for real. At least Sans started reading to him, which was nice.

  
But it wasn’t the same.

  
Sans wasn’t the same.

 

~~~

 

“I’m home!” Papyrus called out as he slammed the door. A girl in his class who he really liked said everything should be done with passion and aggression! She was really cool, so Papyrus tried his best to practice being as loud and passionate as possible. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom with Sans. 

  
This time it would be different. This time he’d make Sans smile for real. He had a strategy and everything. Something no monster could resist.

  
“Hey, Sans, let’s…” Papyrus blinked, holding onto the doorknob as he stopped mid sentence.

  
The room was empty. There was no sign of Sans. There wasn’t even the usual homework scattered across their bedroom floor and in fact, Sans bed was still made. It looked exactly as it had when Papyrus had left for school that morning. Papyrus dragged his fingertips against the door.. He looked down the hall towards Daddy’s room. Were they playing…?

  
But Daddy shouldn’t be home yet.

  
Papyrus walked down the hall, pressed the side of his skull against the door and after hearing nothing, knocked quietly. He may have wanted to practice being passionate, but knew better than to try to be loud when Daddy was home. There was no answer and the door was locked.

  
After a quick walk around the house, Papyrus realized no one was home. He stared at the clock, his soul hammering in his chest. Did Sans have to go to the Lab again? But wouldn’t Daddy have gotten him a babysitter then? But there was no one here.

  
Papyrus sat down on the sofa in the living room. There was no T.V. Daddy said television would rot their brains and then Sans said that they didn’t have any brains to rot. Papyrus had giggled.

  
It was true! Daddy didn’t seem too happy though.

  
Papyrus laid down on his side on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest. Maybe he should go looking for Sans. Maybe he really was at the Lab. But Papyrus wasn’t allowed there.

  
…He didn’t know what to do…

The front door opened and closed, waking him up even though Papyrus didn’t remember falling asleep at all. He barely slept anymore, not since he started dreaming about the human. Papyrus sat up on the couch, rubbing his eye-socket as he looked towards the front door and immediately grinned. 

  
“Daddy!!”  He checked the clock. It was the right time for Daddy to get home. He was on time for once! “Is Sans with you?!”

  
That was the wrong thing to say.

  
Daddy frowned. “Sans isn’t here?”

  
Papyrus’ grin dropped and he shook his head. “…I haven’t seen him all day.”

  
Daddy looked upset for only a minute, before it went away as he smiled. He slipped out of his lab coat and placed it over the back of the sofa. “Were you here by yourself since you got home?”

  
Daddy sat down beside him as Papyrus answered, nodding, “I took a nap. ...Sans isn’t at the Lab?”

  
Papyrus shifted closer as Daddy put a hand on his back, his soul quivering with both excitement and…nervousness. It had been a while since Daddy touched him more than maybe a kiss on the forehead. He didn’t even hug him anymore. Now his hand was running down his spine and he didn’t know whether he was happy about it or…

  
“It’s okay,” Daddy said. “Sans most likely decided to take a walk. He’ll be back.”

  
Papyrus nodded, leaning his head against Daddy’s side, trying to relax. Daddy was here. Everything was going to be okay. 

  
Daddy’s hand moved up and down his back, then rested at the back of his skull, petting gently. He could feel Daddy’s thoughtful stare. 

  
“Papyrus,” he said. “…Do you want to try a new game with me?”

  
He looked up, blinking. “A new game?” 

  
Daddy was smiling down at him, radiating affection and that dark hungry feeling again, though it was muted. Different. Playful.  Papyrus shifted nervously, feeling a little sick. He wasn’t even sure if he felt bad. He just...wanted to do good.  Daddy was looking at him, wanted to play with him. He was happy. But also…

  
“Yes! Yes, let’s play!” he said, pushing away his thoughts. He didn’t even wait, sliding into Daddy’s lap so he faced him, gripping his shirt. “What are the rules?” 

  
Daddy grinned and he reached forward, carefully unbuttoning Papyrus’ shirt. 

 

“First rule,” he said softly. “...Bring out your soul.”


	20. Sans, age 10

Sans wasn’t restricted to the house.

He could go anywhere he’d like.

The only condition was that he needed to do his homework and chores before bed, and be home to take care of Papyrus when his brother came back from school. From the time he let go of Papyrus’ hand to join his classmates, to later that afternoon when Papyrus announced his return by kicking the door open, Sans’ time was his own.

Back when his brother was still too young for school, Sans would take him to the Dump and they’d explore and hunt for toys.

Once or twice, Daddy even had joined them.

It had been…really nice.

Papyrus found Sans’ jacket there, and Sans found many interesting human books and magazines about all sorts of things.

When Papyrus started school and Sans’ homework and experiments got more demanding, they stopped going.

Sans didn’t know why he went there again.

He dropped off Papyrus as usual, but instead of going back home, he kept walking. He didn’t really know where he was going until he found himself knee-deep in water, surrounded by human trash. It was quiet save for the soft sounds of the nearby waterfalls and streams. Everyone was either working or in school or perhaps still sleeping.

Sans had the whole place to himself.

An hour went by, and he found a book of crosswords and other word puzzles, wrinkled with age and moisture. The back with all the answers was missing, but he didn’t need it. He figured them all out on his own.

Another hour went by, and he found a weird cardboard telescope that didn’t work. Instead of being able to see through it, there were bits of colored paper blocking the end. Looking through it towards the light made a cool effect, but Sans couldn’t help but feel the lights in the wishing room were way, way cooler.

Another hour went by, and he found a pair of adult rain boots. He made them fit by stuffing them with crumpled sheets of newspaper and some old socks he found in a trash bag. Sans kicked and jumped in deep puddles for a while, soaking himself.

It was fun.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had fun.

He even giggled a little.

Another hour went by, and another, and another…

It was time for when Papyrus would be getting home and still, Sans stayed in the Dump.

He hadn’t done his homework.

He hadn’t done any of his chores.

Daddy would be very disappointed and angry when he found out.

And Papyrus was probably very bored being home alone right now.

Still, Sans stayed.

Even when other monsters started to show up, Sans moved further into the Dump instead, closer to the larger waterfalls and pools. He skipped rocks and coke cans across the surface, watching how the water rippled.

He didn’t want to go home.

He didn’t want to go to the Lab.

He didn’t want to go to Daddy’s room.

He didn’t want…

 

It was getting late.

Papyrus might be crying right now.

Sans had to go back.

So he did.

 

He had no where else to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter still won't be up in a while. But it's been a bit and I have been working/thinking about the next chapter, so here's a little teaser till then. <3
> 
> I love you guys in the comments. You're make this project worth doing :3


	21. The Prize

 

Sans closed the front door quietly. Now that he was home, his soul started to twist.

He was scared.

How angry would Daddy be? Daddy got really scary when he was angry. Sans swallowed the invisible lump in his throat and pulled his jacket closer, hugging himself.

The living room was dark and empty, and so was the kitchen despite it being dinner time. Trembling, Sans walked up the stairs. Maybe Daddy was so angry he sent Papyrus to bed early without dinner. Or maybe they were in the bath.

When he reached the top floor, he froze.

There were sounds coming from Daddy’s room. The door was slightly ajar. Sans hesitated, listening to the soft, familiar noises that came from inside.

No…

No, Daddy wouldn’t…

Daddy said…

_Daddy **lies.**_

His soul pounding, Sans stepped up to the door and gripped its handle, pulling it open.

“Oh. There you are, Sans. Good.”

Daddy was sitting up in bed, blocking Sans’ view of what must have been Papyrus laying down next to him. He could see his brother’s tiny feet, still in his red sneakers. Also, Sans could hear him. Papyrus was making those soft, cracked, private noises he had made when Sans…

“Close and lock the door,” Daddy told him, his back facing him. “And come here.”

Sans swallowed hard, frightened, but did as he was told, turning the lock on the door with a foreboding click as he realized…

He wasn’t leaving this room until Daddy got what he wanted. Until Daddy was satisfied.  Until Daddy finished. That was the game.

Or at least, that’s what it seemed like to him. He wasn’t sure anymore. Sans wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

He was so scared.

Keeping his eyes lowered, he shuffled over to the side of the bed.

“Closer.”

With shaking hands, Sans pulled himself up. “…D-Daddy? I-Is…P-Papyrus okay?” 

“See for yourself.” Daddy turned towards him. He was smiling, but in that wicked way that made Sans nervous. His eyes were sharp and focused, and there wasn’t that strong sweet smell on his breath like the first time. Sans took a little comfort in that, but still, the look in his eyes meant he was in the mood to play.

There was something in Daddy’s hand.

It glowed brightly, like a tiny star. Sans could feel it too. It felt happy and bright, like the way King’s golden flowers sparkled when the light from the cracks in the ceiling washed over them. But there was more. He could feel…sadness, loneliness, a soft darkness under the warmth of unbridled love for everything and everyone.

He recognized this feeling.

He used to feel it all the time back when it was still easy to do, and not difficult like it was now, whenever his brother was close.

It felt like Papyrus.

Sans grabbed Daddy’s sleeve, tugging hard as panic tightened his voice. “Daddy! D-Daddy, p-please! P-Put it back!”

Tears were burning in the edges of his sockets, but he forced them back. He couldn’t cry now. Not now. Daddy wouldn’t listen to him if he started crying. Papyrus needed him.

He needed his soul back.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Sans, look.” Daddy rolled his thumb over Papyrus’ delicate soul and his little brother made that sound again, soft and desperate. Papyrus lay half dressed, his shirt open, as he shook his head from side to side. His whole, small body visibly trembled from whatever Daddy was doing to him. His eyes were half open, but they didn’t focus on anything, staring at nothing, his mouth hanging open as he panted.

“He likes it,” Daddy said.

Sans hesitated, not sure. He’d never seen anything like it. He didn’t know that it could feel that way. His soul had never been touched like that before, gentle and slow, like the way Daddy played before it turned bad. In fact, no one directly touched his soul at all before.

Only the machines.

Sans watched, wide eyed as Daddy brought Papyrus’ soul to his mouth. He watched as Daddy’s long, slippery tongue slid over its slick surface, wrapping around the tiny organ, squeezing.

Papyrus cried out sharply, arching his spine off the bed. Tiny fists gripped the sheets. The soul oozed over Daddy’s mouth and Daddy licked it clean, making Papyrus moan even as his body fell limp against the bed again. Papyrus’ bones began to glow under his shorts and Sans shifted, feeling weird.

Feeling…hot.

Daddy brought Papyrus' soul towards him. It was so bright, it almost hurt to look.

"Go on," Daddy said. "Try it."

Sans shook his head, looking away. He clutched tightly at his jacket, his soul twisting and twisting and twisting.

He didn't like this.

"Oh.” Daddy sounded disappointed. “Okay."

Daddy took the little soul back and it wasn't until Papyrus made another loud noise that Sans looked again, his soul pounding. Daddy had squeezed the little organ in his grip, his tongue licking off the juices.

"Daddy, please..." He crawled closer, reaching for Daddy's sleeve. "Please, put it back. Please. I...I'll do anything, please..."

Daddy stared at him in the way he always did before he started touching him. Sans was shaking.

He was so scared.

"S...S-Sans?"

Sans' soul jolted at the sound of his brother’s voice. He turned to Papyrus, quickly moving to his side. "P-Papyrus?"

His brother's eyes had opened, but only a little bit, squinting up at him with hazy pinpricks of light. He lifted a hand towards Sans' face and Sans leaned in so he could reach.

"Papyrus, are you okay?" he whispered, as if afraid Daddy would get mad if he heard.

His little brother blinked slowly. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep, his exposed rib cage rising and falling gently. "So...hot...ah!"

Papyrus’ arched from the bed again, gasping. Sans' eyes snapped up to see Daddy digging his fingers into his brother's soul, licking up the juices it oozed as a result.

He didn't look upset.

He didn't look happy either.

"Why don't you help him?" Daddy asked, though it wasn't a request.

Sans looked down at Papyrus, then back at the soul in Daddy's hand, unsure of what Daddy wanted him to do. Papyrus needed his soul back and then everything would be fine again. Did he want him to take it from him?

Daddy moved Papyrus’ soul from his mouth and leaned down to whisper against his skull.

“Take off his shorts,” he said. “Make him comfortable.”

Sans swallowed, hesitating.

Daddy chuckled softly. "Papyrus is hot, Sans. Go on. It’ll cool him off."

Sans felt the heat rise to his face and glanced down at Papyrus. His brother was sweating and panting softly, eyes closed again. He did look very hot.

Trembling, Sans obeyed. He peeled off his brother’s shorts, sliding them past his sneakers and setting them aside. He couldn’t help but look. Papyrus’ legs were sprawled apart, his magic already formed between them, glistening.

Sans swallowed, remembering when they played in the closet, how his brother tasted, how his brother trembled, how he made those noises…

“Go ahead, Sans,” Daddy said softly, watching him. “Papyrus missed you today. You should make it up to him. Make him feel better.”

Sans swallowed the saliva that had pooled already in his mouth, as if already ready to do as Daddy asked. He shifted closer, trembling faintly as he leaned in.  He could do this.

It was easy.

Sans closed his eyes, letting his practiced tongue slide between his brother’s folds gently, pushing them apart as his fingers found Papyrus’ tiny clit, rolling slowly, just how he knew Papyrus liked. His brother cried out again, though softer this time, his hips pushing up against Sans’ mouth. Sans’ fear ebbed away as Papyrus’ taste filled his mouth, his scent making him dizzy, but in a good way. 

He wanted to make his brother feel good. He wanted to see him cum, to hear him, take away all his pain and fear. Then maybe Daddy would be satisfied and let them leave.

Maybe today would be a good day.

Daddy ran his hand over the back of Sans’ skull, kissing the top of his head. "Good boy. See, he's feeling so much better already."

Sans glanced up, mouth still against his brother’s pussy, and saw that Papyrus' eyes were open again, watching him through the slits of his half-closed sockets as he gasped and moaned. “S-Sans…!”

Daddy shifted closer, leaning in and pressing his teeth against the side of Sans' skull.

“You’re so good at this,” he whispered. “Such a good boy.

Sans shivered at Daddy's breath against him, at his touch, at the way Papyrus locked gazes with him. He held it as he worked harder, licking against the thicker parts, over the opening. Then he pushed his tongue inside, slurping up his brother's juices, making his brother moan and tremble.

"S-Sans!” Papyrus half-screamed as his body suddenly jerked and Sans couldn’t breath for a moment, buried between his brother’s thighs, a rush of spicy sweet magic filling Sans' mouth. "Saaansss..."

Sans pulled away only when Papyrus’ body went slack again.

Sitting back on his heels, Sans wiped his mouth across his sleeve. His brother had gone limp against the bed, eyes closed, his head slowly shaking side to side. He sighed softly as if he was still caught up in what Sans had done to him.

Sans couldn't stop staring.

"Oh? Are you hard, Sans?"

Sans blinked. Without thinking, he had reached down to readjust his shorts since they had gotten tight and uncomfortable.

Daddy noticed.

He was pressed against Sans, panting against his skull. "Show me."

Sans’ face went red hot and his soul twisted till it hurt, but Daddy's voice scared him. With trembling hands, he tugged his pants down, just enough so Daddy could see. He _was_ hard, a bead of magic pooling at the tip.

“Interesting. I don’t remember teaching you how to do that yet," Daddy whispered. "Such a naughty little boy. Having fun by yourself, have you?"

Sans felt like crying again, but swallowed it down as Daddy licked the side of his neck, making him shudder. He didn’t know if this was okay or not. The pleasure from making his brother feel good was already gone.

He was terrified again.

 _Daddy, please don_ _’t…_

"It's okay. I'm not mad," he said softly. "In fact, let me give you a prize for being such a good boy for me."

Sans breath caught in his soul and he froze, his body locking up.

 _Daddy, please_ _…_

“Shh,” Daddy whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Sans’ spine. “Come on. Not like that.”

_Daddy **lies**._

But Daddy didn’t move behind him as as he expected, or turn Sans around so they faced each other, pulling him beneath him.

Instead, with the same hand against his back, he gently pushed him forward, towards Papyrus. His little brother was still out of it, making quiet noises. Daddy reached over with Papyrus’ soul in his hand and let it go above his ribcage. Sans watched with immense relief as it faded and disappeared inside him.

“See.” Daddy kissed his cheek. “As promised.”

Sans started to shake again as some of his terror left him, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Now for your prize…”

Sans watched, still trembling, as Daddy’s hand trailed down his brother’s limp body, resting between his legs. Long fingers pressed down and spread Papyrus’ pussy apart, revealing the sticky, wet inside. His brother had gone quiet and still.

“Go ahead,” Daddy whispered against his skull. “You want to, don’t you?”

Sans frowned, confused. He finally dared to look at Daddy, still shaking. “…I…I don’t understand. I already…”

Daddy smiled. He nudged Sans by his lower back, encouraging him to move closer to Papyrus. Now he was kneeling between his brother’s legs. Without asking first, Daddy pulled down the rest of Sans’ shorts. He gasped as Daddy wrapped a hand around him, squeezing and playing with him. His soul hammered with fright, but he heard himself moan as heat pooled where Daddy was touching.

It felt good…

Daddy was gentle, squeezing and rolling his hand.

“Put it inside him,” Daddy whispered. “You want to, don’t you?”

Sans blinked and looked down at his brother. Papyrus’ eyes were still closed, his breathing even and slow. He was asleep.

“He won’t even feel it,” Daddy was saying. “Go ahead. Show me.”

Sans swallowed. The idea of saying “no” was too terrifying to even consider. And…

Daddy was right.

He wanted it.

He wanted to know how it felt.

And he was so _hot._

As carefully as he could, with shaking hands, he moved over Papyrus. Daddy had pulled back his hand, helping him out of his jacket. Daddy pet him down the back of his skull, down his back, whispering encouraging words.

Sans’ skull swam. It was impossible to think clearly, like a heavy, warm blanket was stuffed inside his head. He tugged on Papyrus’ hips, letting his brother’s legs fall on either side of his waist. Papyrus didn’t make a sound, even as Sans leaned over him, pressing himself against him. He slid the head of his small cock against Papyrus’ soft nub and his slick parts. Sans shivered, moaning softly. It felt good. He rubbed himself there for a while, eyes closed. He wanted to just do this for a while. He didn’t need to go inside.

_I don't want to hurt him._

But Daddy didn’t care.

He stilled Sans with a single touch. Sans opened his eyes and watched as Daddy reached down, taking his member in his hand again, and positioned it so the tip pressed against Papyrus’ opening.

“Now move,” Daddy ordered.

Sans hesitated, sweat running down his spine, his shirt sticking to his bones. Daddy was pressed so close, breath tickling his neck, but his eyes were focused down between Sans and Papyrus, watching intently.

Under his suffocating gaze, Sans swallowed.

He pushed inside.

Sans and Papyrus both made the same low, quiet sound. Papyrus’ eyes were still closed, but his mouth fell open. Daddy pressed a hand against the back of Sans’ hips until his hard cock was completely inside. Sans gasped at how tight it was, sliding in inch by inch, the hot pressure consuming his thoughts. He groaned, trembling but the fear was fading, replaced with something else.

Something hot.

Something that felt good.

He was inside Papyrus and he _throbbed._

“Now move,” Daddy whispered with a kiss. “Like you’ve seen in the video. Like how I do…”

Sans didn’t want to think about that, but he knew what Daddy wanted. His mind a thick haze, he obeyed blindly. It was so easy to do. He rolled his hips back, then forward, then back again. Pulling out, pushing in, pulling out, pushing in…

Papyrus still didn’t move, but was making soft, quiet noises in his sleep. His little brother was so hot inside, wrapped tightly around him. Sans couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to. Not even if Daddy told him to.

“Good boy," Daddy whispered, his voice thick. “Good, good boy. That’s it…”

Daddy was touching himself. Sans could hear him, the rustling of Daddy’s pants, the slide of his hand on his own cock, even as he heard the wet, squishy sounds he was making, pushing in and out of Papyrus’ dripping pussy, faster and faster.

He felt it build, but it was different this time, something hotter, something more intense, something overwhelming. Sans shut his eyes and concentrated fully on that feeling, on that rising heat, on that hot, tight, sweet feeling that rose higher, and higher and _higher_  ...until…!

“F-fuck!!”

Sans was loud as he came, his body trembling and locking up as the overwhelming pleasure crashed through him, taking everything away in its midst. Everything went white and nothing mattered anymore, absolutely nothing except for Papyrus, still hot and tight around him, and the fading, warm tingling in his bones.

It was so good.

_So good._

He didn’t want it to ever go away.

“Good boy, Good boy…” Daddy was whispering against his neck.

Daddy had moved.

In a daze, as if from far away, he felt Daddy get behind him, pushing him forward so he lay on top of his brother.

Sans didn’t care.

He didn’t care about anything anymore.

Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’ neck, breathing in his spicy warmth, as Daddy pushed inside him from behind.

His pelvis was full of magic and easily molded to what Daddy wanted, giving way to him.

It didn’t even hurt.

Sans felt nothing.  

Daddy fucked him, pushing him further into Papyrus, pressing their two bodies together, and Sans shut his eyes, focusing on the beating soul of his brother beneath him.

It may as well have been his own. As long as it beat, as long as it was giving off warmth…

It was all that mattered.

Eventually, Daddy finished. Said something. 

Sans wasn’t paying attention, Papyrus filling most of his thoughts.

It got quiet. Daddy left, saying something about cleaning up.

But Sans couldn’t be bothered.

 

Together, he and Papyrus slept.

 

 


	22. Papyrus, age 7

“Mrm…”

 

“P-Papyrus?”

 

“…mmh…hmm? Sans?”

 

“Are you…are you okay?”

 

“Hm? …Yeah. …Ow.”

 

“What is it?! What hurts? Show me.”

 

“…My chest…and…here…”

 

“…I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Papyrus…”

 

“…Why?”

 

“I…Because I…”

 

“Nngh…”

 

“Don’t! Don’t get up.”

 

“How come? I want to get up. I’m okay.”

 

“No, you’re not! You…I…”

 

“Sans? What’s the matter?”

 

 

“…Papyrus…do you hate me?”

 

 

“What?! No! Why would you say that?”

 

“Because...I…”

 

“You what? Sans, stop it! You’re confusing me.”

 

“Papyrus…”

 

“What?”

 

 

“…Do you…don’t you…remember? …Dad-Daddy’s game?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“Papyrus?”

 

“I’m hungry. Can we go eat? Please.”

 

“…”

 

“Please?”

 

“…Yeah…of course.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“…Paps?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“…Nothing.”

 


	23. A Good Day

Papyrus didn’t sleep much anymore.

In fact, he HATED it.

It was scary.

While asleep, you couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

What was happening and what wasn't.

And you couldn't tell what was happening to you in the “awake” world.

Anything could happen.

The human might find you.

...

Papyrus thought about the human a lot.

He thought about Daddy too.

And Sans.

And Daddy’s games.

It made his chest hurt.

“Hey! You! Yeah you!”

Papyrus jumped in his chair, hands half-crumpling the drawing he had in his hands. A girl, his absolute favorite classmate, was standing over him. He’d been so focused on his picture, he didn't see her.

“Wanna fight?! I betcha I’ll win!” she said, flashing her flashy sharp teeth. "No problem!"

Papyrus blinked, torn between the joy of his favorite monster talking to him for the first time ever and the terror of an incoming fight.

He didn’t like fighting.

“Um…Fight? You? …How come?”

“TO GET STRONGER OF COURSE!” she yelled, leaping onto his desk. “I’M GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO BEAT ME! EVER!”

“…Wowie," he whispered in awe. She was so cool.

Papyrus swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of his throat and tried to think of something good to say. Something impressive and amazing, but also something that would get her to not punch him in the face.

“We…We don’t have to fight for that. You're already the strongest! Y-you’ll win for sure! I don’t even wanna fight, so…”

“UGH! ARE YOU SOME COWARD? SCARED OR SOMETHIN?” She jabbed her scaly finger against his forehead and Papyrus winced. “IT’S NOT ENOUGH TO JUST SAY I AM THE STRONGEST! I HAVE TO PROVE IT!”

Papyrus rubbed the sore spot on his forehead as his soul sunk. Around him, he could hear his classmates giggling.

The edges of his sockets began to burn, his soul thrumming against his chest. He tried to think of something else to say, but nothing came out. He stared at his desk, hands shaking around his wrinkled drawing. “I'm...I’m s-sorry…”

He wished he could be stronger. Braver. Be like her. Be like Sans. But he was still just a little kid…

“H-HEY…D-Don’t cry! I didn’t even do anything to you yet!”

Papyrus’ shoulders shook as he tried to stop the tears from falling. How did Sans do it so well? Why was Papyrus such a cry baby? Maybe she should beat him up. He buried his face against his arms, wishing he could hide from everyone. Wishing Sans was there to take him home.

“Did you make him cry?”

“Leave him alone, ya big bully!”

“Pick on someone your own size!”

“SHUT UP YA WIMPS! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! AUGH! …so pathetic.”

There was some commotion around him, but Papyrus didn’t care. All he could focus on was the pounding in his skull and the burning in his chest. He messed up. Now the best monster in school hated him. It wasn’t fair…

Why was this so hard?

“…Hey.”

Papyrus jumped again as he felt someone pat his shoulder. He raised his head, startled. She was sitting beside him, a bluish green glow on her cheeks.

“Stop the waterworks, will ya?!” she said, looking at him. “We don’t hafta fight if you don’t want to. It’s OBVIOUS I’d kick the snot out of ya anyway!”

"That's what he just said!" said another classmate.

"GO BITE ME!"

Papyrus winced and her menacing grin drooped a bit as she turned to him again.

“Sorry. But hey, I protect weaklings like you, so there’s nothing to cry about. …Let’s be friends, okay?”

Papyrus felt his soul stop in his chest. He finally found his voice again. “W-What? F-Friends? You want to be friends?”

“Yeah sure,” she said with a much less scary smile. “Why not? I’m Undyne, by the way! What’s your name?”

“…P-Papyrus.”

“Hey, Papyrus! Nice to meet ya! What’cha drawing?”

Papyrus, still reeling from the fact he may have just made his first friend ever - with UNDYNE no less - felt himself shrink with embarrassment as he tried pulling the drawing to his chest and out of sight.

“N-Nothing.”

But Undyne was too quick. She snatched it from him and brought it up to the ceiling light. “Oh, cool! Who’s this?”

Papyrus felt heat rise to his face. “…Daddy.”

“Wow, he’s terrifying. NICE!”

Papyrus snatched the half crumpled drawing back from Undyne’s hands, staring at it. Most of it was covered in black, except for Daddy’s head and hands and…

“Neat, my daddy’s boring.”

“…He’s the Royal Scientist,” Papyrus found himself saying. “His work is really important.”

“WOW! NICE! Yeah, I can tell we’re gonna be real buds,” Undyne said, slapping the middle of his back. He tensed up, but Undyne didn’t seem to notice, grinning happily as she grabbed another piece of paper from the pile to start her own drawing beside him.

Slowly, Papyrus realized this was real. This wasn’t a dream. After all, he was very much awake right now, his soul pounding a mixture of excitement, joy and fear.

Nervously, he smiled and started a new drawing.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“SANS! SANS! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY!”

Papyrus barely took the time to shut the door as he threw his backpack off and raced up the stairs to their bedroom.

“THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPENED! I HAVE TO T-…t-tell you…”

He stopped a few feet from Sans' bed. His brother was sitting cross-legged with a book loosely in his hands. He glanced up when Papyrus came in, but didn’t smile, didn’t look happy to see him, or sad, or anything.

That wasn’t anything new.

What made Papyrus stop was the ugly bruise around his brother’s jawbone and right eye socket.

The soft color of Sans’ magic darkened the surface of his brother's bones as it healed him.

Sans had explained it once when Papyrus had scuffed up both shins one day a long while ago. But he'd never seen it happen to his brother...until now.

“S-Sans?”

“What?” his brother asked, not even trying to smile. It looked like it would have hurt anyway. “What happened today?”

“Huh? Oh,” Papyrus said, struggling for a moment to remember. “Oh, yeah! I…I made a friend today! She’s really cool! She’s the toughest kid in class and…and…”

As he spoke, Sans gradually smiled. It looked like it did hurt, but he did it anyways. “Wow. That’s awesome, bro.”

Papyrus’ own smile faded and he clutched at his shirt. “…Yeah…I think so anyways.”

“Well duh. Of course it is. …What’s the matter? You hungry?”

Papyrus shook his head, staring at the floor.

“Papyrus? What is it?”

No, this wasn’t right.

“…Sans…your face.” Papyrus raised his head in time to see the frail smile slip from his brother’s mouth. He reached out towards the bruised eye. “Was it Dadd-?”

Sans smacked his hand away before he could touch him, turning away. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, Papyrus.”

Papyrus rubbed his stinging hand, not sure what to do. Sans had returned to his book, acting as if nothing happened, as if he even forgot Papyrus’ story about his good day or that he was even in the room. The angry bruise hummed with pain, but Sans was acting like it wasn’t even there.

It got quiet again, as usual.

Papyrus hated it.

He looked around the room for something to do, something that would make some kind of noise. His small collection of toys sat in a bin next to the bookcase with his storybooks. He could ask Sans to read one. Or play with his toys. Or…

Papyrus didn’t want to do any of those things.

He wanted Sans to feel better.

…What would Undyne do?

Papyrus found himself staring at the closet and remembered that one day, the last time he remembered Sans smiling.

He got an idea.  

“ALRIGHT, SANS!” he said as loudly as he could, making Sans drop his book, staring at him with surprise. “I KNOW JUST THE THING!”

Papyrus marched over to the closet and swung open the door before racing over to his bed and tugging off the blanket and sheets, taking the pillow too. He dragged it over to the closet, pushing it all against the floor, making a soft, comfy nest.

Sans watched him, head tilted slightly in confusion. “Papyrus? What are you-?”

Once he was finished, Papyrus raced over to his brother and grabbed his wrist. “Come on!”

“I don’t think we should…” Sans said, pulling back as Papyrus tugged.

“No, it’s okay, Sans! Come on! Pleaaaaaaaseeee!” He tugged harder. “Just for a little bit, okay?”

Papyrus wasn’t going to give up.

Undyne wouldn’t give up, so he wouldn’t either!

Sans stared at him, his mouth no longer a line, but an unhappy frown. His eyes glanced from the closet to Papyrus, before he finally sighed, turning his head to check the door. “Fine…just…just a little while.”

“GREAT!” Papyrus said, leading Sans the rest of the way by his hand, once they were inside, he shut the door. He pushed his brother to sit back against the pillow propped up against the wall, surrounded by Papyrus’ blanket and sheets.

Sans sat there, looking up at him nervously in the dark. “We really shouldn’t be doing this…”

“It’s fine,” Papyrus said, sitting in his brother’s lap, facing him. “You’ll see.”

Sans sighed, resting his hands lightly on either side of Papyrus’ waist, and slumped back a bit, giving up.

That wasn't what Papyrus wanted, but it would make things easier. He pushed up his brother’s shirt, exposing his ribs. Sans’ cheekbones glowed softly in the dark, but didn’t push him away.

Papyrus thought it was cute.

He smiled as he pulled off his own shirt entirely, tossing it aside before resting his head against his brother’s shoulder, pressing their exposed chests together, sternum to sternum.

Sans was tensed and confused. Papyrus could feel the emotion faintly behind his chest, but slowly his brother began to relax a little, leaning further into the pillow as Papyrus sighed softly, focusing on that feeling.

“Let's just stay like this for a bit,” he whispered. “Okay?”

It wasn’t exactly like last time, but Papyrus didn’t think that would make Sans feel better.

His brother was lonely.

Just like him.

Now he had Undyne!

But Sans had no one.

Papyrus was gonna fix it.

“I’m right here,” Papyrus said softly, closing his eyes. “I’m not going to leave you alone ever, promise.”

And he focused on that feeling, that warmth in his own chest and hoped Sans could feel it, hoped he knew how much he cared.

_I’m here. I’m here._

Slowly, the feeling from Sans’ chest grew. They’d cuddled before, but Sans was always so cold nowadays, and mostly slept. Papyrus missed the days when they could feel each other from across the house. Now he couldn’t even feel him when they were in the same bed.

_I’m here. I’m sorry, Sans. I know it hurts._

Slowly, gradually, in the quiet of their closet as the seconds ticked by...something happened.

Something…cracked.

Sans began to shake and all of a sudden, he grabbed Papyrus in a fierce, tight hug. Papyrus eyes flew open as a wave of _feeling_ rushed over him.

It didn’t belong to him.

It belonged to Sans.

And it hurt.

It hurt so much.

Sans didn’t cry. He never cried.

So Papyrus cried for him.

He clung to Sans’ jacket and sobbed into his collar, overwhelmed with sadness and fear and so much pain.

_Why does Daddy hate me? What did I do? Why does he do this to us? What am I supposed to do? I need to protect you. I can’t protect you. I’m disgusting. How can I save you? How can I save anyone? Papyrus…I love you so much… Stay away from me…_

Sans started to pull back, push him away and Papyrus clung harder to him.

_No, no, no..I won’t! You can’t! Sans, don’t leave me, please! PLEASE!_

Sans pushed him enough that their chests weren’t pressed against each other anymore, but not any further. Instead, they pressed their foreheads together, tears running down Papyrus’ face as he continued to cry. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He opened his eyes and saw Sans looking at him, sockets dry, but so, so sad.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Why?”

“I’m making you cry,” he said, wiping away his tears.

The feelings eased and Papyrus sniffed. “I don’t mind.”

Sans cringed slightly. “Really?”

Papyrus nodded, nuzzling his brother’s hand. “Mmhmm. If it’s from you, then I’m happy to be sad.”

Sans blinked, then slowly, he broke into a smile.

A real one.

“Really?”

“Really really.”

“Really really really?”

"Really really really really!"

"Really really really really really-?"

“Saaanss!”

Sans laughed and Papyrus laughed with him.

Sans was looking at him, smiling softly, the bruise not hurting as much as before. Instead, Papyrus could feel warmth and love…and a little fear…and something else. His brother pressed their teeth together and Papyrus closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of him.

He wasn’t surprised when he felt the pressure of Sans’ tongue against his mouth and opened easily to him, meeting it with his own.

They kissed like how Daddy taught them.

They kissed like grownups.

Papyrus shivered as that feeling grew, a warmth settling in his invisible stomach and then lower, down to his pelvis. Sans’ fingers started to rub the edges of his hipbones, gentle little pets.

Unable to hold still, Papyrus squirmed in his brother’s lap, rocking his hips. Something warm and hard pressed against him and his own magic pressed back.

“S-Sans…” Papyrus breathed when his brother broke the kiss and he opened his eyes.

Neither of them were smiling anymore. Instead something was in Sans eyes…and in his own.

He could feel it. They were joined by it. This feeling.

This wanting.

His brother thumbs hooked under the edges of his short's waistband.

“Take these off,” Sans whispered.

Without hesitating, Papyrus quickly pushed his shorts off, moving away only long enough to slide them off and toss them before sitting in his brother’s lap again. His pussy had already formed, swollen and wet _like a good boy’s would._

Papyrus kissed him again, grinding against Sans’ lap. “Sans, can we… Please, can we…?”

“O-Okay,” Sans whispered, his hand sliding between Papyrus thighs, fingers rubbing gently. “But…we can’t tell anyone. Especially not Daddy. Never ever. Our secret, okay?”

Papyrus nodded, pressing close. “Okay. I promise.”

“Good. …Good boy.”

Papyrus felt his face flush with heat. “S-Sans…”

His brother rubbed his pussy and Papyrus rutted against them, twisting his hips so his brother reached the places that felt best.

“Mmm…ah…”

He pressed his forehead against Sans’, who had lowered his, watching what they were doing.

“Feels good?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“…And…this?”

Sans pressed in just as Papyrus pushed forward. He cried out softly as one of his brother’s fingers slipped inside, gripped tightly as Papyrus tensed up. “S-Sans…!”

His brother didn’t move at first and they sat like that for a moment. It didn’t hurt, not like last time. It just felt weird.

Felt hot.

As he relaxed, Sans moved his hand, pushing his finger in and out of him, rubbing against his wet insides.

Papyrus let out a soft sound, his eyes fluttering. “Oh…that’s…mmm…”

“You like that?” Sans whispered, panting against his skull. “You’re so wet, bro. You like it? You like my finger fucking you?”

Papyrus whimpered at the sound of his brother’s voice. He wasn’t sure he liked it, but he didn’t want Sans to stop.

He nodded.

Sans didn’t say anything else, just moving his finger in and out, in and out, the nice feeling growing and growing. Soon, Papyrus wanted more and he rocked into it, timing it so he pushed in at the same time Sans did. His brother slipped a second finger inside and it didn’t hurt either. Sans moved them together, faster, then stopped to spread his fingers apart, stretching Papyrus’ pussy open. It ached, but in a weird good way. Moaning, Papyrus spread his thighs, lifting himself up a bit so Sans could reach easier.

It felt so good.

“S-Sans…Sans…It’s…It’s gonna…I’m gonna…”

His brother pulled his hand free and Papyrus let out a loud whine as he slumped back down on his brother’s lap. “Nooooo.”

“Shh! Not yet.” Sans kissed him deeply and Papyrus let him, kissing him back, but squirming, feeling hot.

“Brother,” Papyrus whined, muffled against Sans’ mouth.

“I know, I know,” Sans breathed against his teeth. “Let me… Can I…? Do you wanna…?”

Papyrus glanced down as his brother pulled the hem of his own shorts, exposing his cock. He was hard, the tip already wet.

Papyrus didn’t care. Didn’t worry about it hurting.

He just wanted to feel good. Wanted Sans to feel good. Wanted to feel him like he used to.

He wanted his brother back. He wanted more of that feeling. He didn’t care what it took.

Who cares if Daddy got mad?

Papyrus wanted this so _badly._

He nodded.

Sans lifted Papyrus’ hips and Papyrus helped by raising himself up on his knees. Together, knocking their foreheads together by accident at least twice, they fumbled until the tip of Sans’ cock pressed against the opening of Papyrus’ pussy. Sans pulled his hips and Papyrus pushed…and he slipped in, all at once.

Papyrus cried out, eye sockets snapping shut as he felt his brother’s cock shove inside him.

For one instant, it burned, and not in the good way.

It hurt.

“Shh, shhh. Relax. It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sans murmured, kissing his jaw. He wrapped his arms around his waist and didn’t move, even though Papyrus could feel him shaking, could feel him wanting to move. “You’re okay.”

Papyrus took a breath, feeling his eyes and throat burn with tears. They sat still like that for a long while as Papyrus breathed, sharing each other’s emotions, their memories.

_Relax, baby._

_That’s it. So good… You’re doing so good, Papyrus._

_Relax and it’ll feel good. Do as I say, Sans._

Papyrus squirmed against Sans lap, wanting something to happen, wanting it to feel good again.

Wanting Daddy’s voice to go away.

He felt Sans lean back against the closet wall and Papyrus opened his eyes to meet his. They were hazy around the edges, watching him with a mix of emotions, but Papyrus knew he was feeling good. Papyrus tensed around him and Sans gasped softly, his eyes half closing. Papyrus liked that, liked that he could make that happen.

His brother’s hands curled around his waist, the fingers trembling against the bones. They didn’t move.

So Papyrus moved for him.

Arms wrapped around his brother’s neck, Papyrus made short, little movements. Up and down, Sans sliding in and out, in and out, like he’d watch him and Daddy do so many times. It was the same, wasn’t it? Just different positions, and he didn’t move a lot, but it was enough. It rubbed him just the right way and soon his mind went fluffy again. Sans’ grip tightened and Papyrus could feel his brother’s hips jerk up a tiny bit up each time he came down.

“Ah…hah…Sans…How…How does it feel?”

“F-Fuck…” Sans whispered. Daddy used that word a lot when they played too. It must mean they were doing it right. “Good…you…you feel…so good.’

Papyrus felt heat wash over his entire body at those words. He moved faster, but it was difficult. His knees hurt.

“Wait,” Sans said, stopping him, able to feel his discomfort. “T-This way…”

Sans laid Papyrus down against the soft blanket. Papyrus never let go of his brother’s neck and wrapped his legs around Sans’ waist to keep him close as his brother moved on top of him.

Papyrus moaned as his brother pushed inside and began to move, rolling his hips. It made a wet slippery noise, Sans’ cock pushing in and out of his pussy. He felt full then empty, then full again. It made him feel tingly and warm and nice and something else he didn’t have a word for. He wanted more of it.

Sans had gone quiet, except for his breathing, panting and moaning quietly against the side of his skull.

Papyrus whimpered, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Sans inside him, rubbing against him, pushing inside him, spreading him open again and again. A twisting sensation was growing where they were connected, running up his spine.

“S-Sans!” he gasped. This felt familiar. So familiar. Like a dream. A weird one. One that made him feel both scared and good at the same time. It was confusing, his head was so hot. His pussy _burned_.

“F-Fuck!!” Sans snapped his hips forward and his entire body went rigid. Something hot and liquid spilled inside Papyrus and he shivered, feeling Sans’ pleasure as if it were his own, gasping as his spine arched.

But he didn’t… _finish._

His brother sat up to look down at him, both of them illuminated only by their combined magic.

“S-Sorry,” Sans whispered as he pulled out of him. “S-Sorry, I…I’ll…”

Papyrus panted, propping himself up by an elbow as he watched Sans’ cum slip out of him. He could still feel his brother’s magic inside him.

It felt nice. It felt warm. It felt like him.

Papyrus reached down between his legs, spreading them apart further as he rubbed himself. It felt really nice, with Sans and his own juices making it all slippery. He rubbed his clit, faster and faster, wanting to get _there._

“Wait…let me…” Sans, who had been watching with his mouth open, pushed his hand away and buried his face where Papyrus’ fingers had been, slurping up the mess they had made. Papyrus cried out, arching his hips off the blanket against his brother’s open mouth, his legs shaking. The feeling was so much more than before, sharper, hotter. So much. Too much and yet exactly what he wanted. The sounds that came out of him were probably too loud, but he didn’t care. His brother’s tongue was inside him, deep inside, cleaning him up.

“AAH! SANS!” Papyrus cried and then everything went white hot, his body locking up against his brother’s skull. For one moment, everything felt so, so GOOD, so PERFECT, pressed tight like this against his big brother’s mouth, then the feeling faded and he collapsed down onto the blanket, feeling oddly tired.

A few moments went by where Papyrus floated, feeling calm and tingly, eyes half closed. Sans finally moved beside him, pulling him close. He had cleaned his mouth, pressing his dry teeth against the top of his skull. Papyrus nuzzled into his brother's chest, tugging him close.

It was quiet for a few moments more, but Papyrus didn’t mind this time.

He could feel Sans, humming with pleasure.

“…I love you,” his brother whispered, breaking the silence. “I love you so much, Papyrus.”

Papyrus’ grinned sleepily. “I love you too, Sans. …Can we do this again?”

“…Okay.”

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

“And the next day?”

“Heh. Alright.”

“And the next?”

“Papyrus…”

“Can we?”

“…Anything you want, Papyrus.”

Papyrus grinned and drifted to sleep, safe in his brother's arms. 


End file.
